Accidental Life
by RobertaMarie
Summary: What if Meredith was actually pregnant like everyone thought when she threw up instead of needing her appendix out in season 3 episode 4. Will Meredith and Derek be able to raise a baby together?
1. Chapter 1

Meredith woke up Wednesday morning feeling like crap. She felt nauseous, and debated going into work. But she reminded herself she's an intern, and can't afford missing any days, because she'll be missing learning experiences and great surgeries.

During rounds, she would stay in the back of the hospital room, leaning against the wall trying to get through it. She kept holding her stomach, telling herself not to throw up; trying to keep a state of mind. Christina noticed how she was acting.

"Woman trouble?" Christina asked.

"I think dating two guys is getting to me; the stress from it all." Meredith groaned, taking in deep breaths. "I think I'm getting an ulcer."

"McDreamy and the vet are making you sick."

"I need to make a choice and get it over with."

Meredith and Christina caught up with the rest of their group during rounds. Meredith again remained in the back of the room. After finishing rounds with their last patient, Meredith sat down in the lobby, still holding her stomach.

"You alright, Dr. Grey?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah, Dr. Bailey." She groaned. "I'm just fine." Meredith saw Derek coming into the lobby and sighed. "Need to make a choice, that's all."

Derek saw Meredith sitting and walked over to here. "Dr. Grey, I have a clipping of an aneurysm. Would you like to assist me in the OR?" He heard Addison say oh my god, and looked her way, seeing Mark, his ex-best friend, talking to the Chief. "Oh my god."

"Oh my god." Meredith groaned. Next thing she knows it, she is throwing up on the floor of the hospital.

"Dr. Grey, what the-" Dr. Bailey walked over to her. "Yang, get this girl some water.

Christina quickly got Meredith some water to drink. "Here, Mer. Drink this."

"Meredith, are you okay?" Derek asked.

"I'm fine. You have aneurysms to cut and surgeons to confront." Meredith took another sip of water.

"Can you look after her please?" He asked Christina.

"Mhm."

Meredith, Christina, and George were in the lobby, watching Derek confront the Chief and Mark. They were hoping to see if something more would happen, like when Mark first arrived to Seattle and Derek punched him. Meredith was leaning on her two friends for support, but knew she was going to throw up again, and found the closest trash can.

"Oh, crap!" Christina shouted. "Are you pregnant?"

"This is just perfect. An adulteress love child." Addison said as Derek rushed down the stairs to be with Meredith.

"It goes with an adulteress sociopath." He shot back. "Meredith."

"No, nuh uh." Dr. Bailey pushed Derek away. "You've done enough already. Come on Meredith."

Dr. Bailey had Christina take Meredith to an examine room to run some tests to see what possibly could be wrong with her.

"So who's the father?" Christina asked.

"I'm not pregnant!"

"I didn't think I was pregnant when I was pregnant either. Non-stop vomiting, fever, abdominal pain. Sounds like pregnant to me."

"I'm not pregnant." Meredith rubbed her lips shut, trying to hold in the vomit.

"You don't know who the father is." Christina laughed.

"Well it'd have to be Derek's. There's no way it could be Finn's."

"You haven't had sex with the vet yet?" Meredith shook her head. "Well you need to get out of that relationship immediately."

Meredith sighed. "I can't be pregnant, can I?"

"A Mcbaby." Christina teased when she touched Meredith's stomach.

"Was I this mean to you when you were pregnant?"

"I thought you said you weren't pregnant." She smirked.

Dr. Bailey entered the examine room when she had the results of Meredith's pee test. "Pregnant. Grey, you're pregnant."

Meredith looked at Christina when she heard those words. Hearing that made her want to throw up, so she motioned Christina for the trash can and bent over it, wiping her face when done. "Crap."

* * *

"Guess who's having a Mcbaby." Christina pointed at Meredith when she joined her group of friends in the cafeteria.

"Christina!" Meredith snapped. "You're not supposed to be telling everyone."

"It's just Izzy and George." She shrugged off.

"Really, Mer?" Izzy asked. "A Mcbaby? Wouldn't have ever thought the pregnant intern would be you, though with all the sex you and Derek have, no surprise!"

"Christina was pregnant first, if I may point out." She saw Derek enter the cafeteria, and he walked over to her. "Don't say a word to Derek."

"Meredith, how're you feeling?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me this. I'm fine, just fine." She snapped, getting up from the table.

Derek looked at Christina wondering why Meredith is in such a mood.

"Woman problems." She replied, tossing another fry in her mouth. "I'd stay away."

 **Hey guys! So I was rewatching season 3 on Lifetime, since they are reshowing old episodes of Grey's everyday, and I was thinking what would had happened if Meredith was pregnant instead of getting her appendix out. So here's chapter 1! Leave a review to tell me what you think. I promise the next few chapters will be longer than this one since I already have them written. Anyways I hope you liked it! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I have to tell him, right?" Meredith asked Christina. "I should tell him."

"Tell him, don't tell him. Are you keeping the baby is the more important question."

"I don't know. I feel like I should talk to Derek about it."

"You know what they do to pregnant interns, right?" Christina said. "They put them with OB; working with vaginas and pregnant women. Ew."

Meredith sighed. "I'm going to tell Derek. Tonight."

"Good luck with that." Christina patted Meredith's shoulder and then walked away.

Meredith went to the nurse's station and handed over her patient's chart. She walked over to the elevator and waited for it to arrived. When the door opened, she saw Derek in there, which made her want to run the opposite way, but she took a deep breath and went in.

"Hey." Derek said.

Meredith stared straight, not taking one look at him. "Hey."

"So you're not looking at me now?" He laughed.

Meredith didn't answer. When the elevator reached her floor, she stepped out, and before the door closed she said, "I have something to tell you, so come over later."

Meredith changed out of her scrubs because she was going to head over to the nursing home her mother lives at to visit her. She hadn't seen her mother much lately, and the home keeps calling telling her it'd be nice to see her around, especially for family nights.

Meredith stared through the window on her mother's door to her room, watching as her mother paced back and forth. Meredith was listening to one of the nursing home directors talk to her about her mother.

"She woke up this morning completely aware; she's her old self. It happens. Medically speaking, we don't know why, it's just a random gift."

"What? How long will this last?"

"It's different in every case."

"So she's lucid." Meredith stared through the small window again. "She remembers?"

"Pretty much everything, except for the past five years. She doesn't know she has Alzheimer's. And I think it'd be best if she heard it from you."

"So she'll know me; I'll walk in there, and she'll know who I am?"

"She'v been asking for you."

Meredith nodded, and slowly entered her mother's room. She greeted her mother, and sat down on her bed, ready to explain what was going on. As her mother began to grow upset, she collapsed, and Meredith yelled for help; for someone to call 911.

Meredith rode in the ambulance to the hospital with her mother. Her mother seemed to do better, but Meredith still had a nurse get a wheelchair so her mother could be seen. Once her mother was in a room, Meredith left because at the moment she just wants to avoid her as much as possible.

"Hey, Burke has me on your mom." Christina said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm avoiding the gift."

"Well your gift wants to meet Derek."

"What. What did you say?" Meredith asked.

"No, no, no. Not Derek, your whatever he is. Dr. Shepherd the neurosurgeon. By the way, did you tell him yet?"

"Kind of been busy with my gift as you can see."

"You better tell him soon."

"Tonight. Tonight I will. He's coming over."

* * *

"Hey, there you are." Derek ran into Meredith in the hallway. "I was on my way to see your mom."

"And I'm hiding from my mom."

"So how about dinner instead? We can talk then." Meredith nodded. "Meet me down in the lobby?"

"Yeah, sure." She smiled. "Oh, and don't mention us to my mom. Just be Dr. Shepherd the neurosurgeon. That's it."

"Got it." He smiled.

Meredith visited her mom right before she was going to head down to the lobby to meet Derek, and then talked with the Chief about her on the way out. When she finally met up with Derek, he drove the two of them to a restaurant in downtown Seattle.

"I'm glad we're doing this." Derek said as he looked over his menu.

"Me too."

The waiter came over to the table and asked if he could get them anything to drink. Derek was going to order them two glasses of wine, but Meredith had to make an excuse on why she couldn't drink. Meredith said she still wasn't feeling well, and probably shouldn't be drinking. That wasn't really a lie, because she honestly was still feeling nauseous.

"So you mentioned earlier you needed to tell me something?" Derek said.

"Yeah... I... ended it with Finn."

"What does this mean? You choose me?"

"Here's the thing, Derek." Meredith was nervous to tell him, though she had a pretty good idea on how he'd react. "I ended it with Finn because of you, yes. I want to be with you, yes. But, there was one big deciding factor that made me come to this conclusion." She paused, gathering her thoughts. "I'm pregnant."

Derek's eyes widened. He was shocked, and not expecting to hear that. "I... uh... Are you sure?"

"Yes. Bailey confirmed it."

"And it's mine?"

"You'll be glad to hear I never slept with Finn." Meredith sighed. "I don't know what to do; keep the baby or not. I was waiting to see what you think."

"Meredith, I love you. You know that. You know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We should keep the baby."

"I'm an intern, Derek. I'll be too busy working, and I don't want to be like my mom; never around."

"We'll figure it out then; get a nanny or babysitter. There's a daycare in the hospital the baby can stay in while we're working even."

"Are you sure we'll be able to handle a baby, Derek? A baby. Another human, Derek."

"Yes, I do."

"You really want the baby."

"Of course I do. We'd make cute babies." He grinned.

"You can't leave me with a kid if we do this. You have to be all in. That means being stuck with me forever; even when I'm old and senile."

Derek laughed. "And I will love your old and senile self."

"Okay."

"Okay."

 **Thanks for all the positive reviews so far! You can leave me name and gender suggestions down below; I'm still debating if it should be a girl or boy. Also, I'm not sure when I'll be updating either of my two stories since I'm going to be busy this week.** **But anyways, don't forget to leave a review and follow and favorite for more!**


	3. Chapter 3

Meredith had an appointment with OB to check the pregnancy before rounds. Derek had come with her, which she was grateful for because so far he was keeping his promise to her. A nurse did a pre-doctor check, and then told her to take everything off from the waist down.

"This is embarrassing on so many levels." Meredith mumbled, tossing her pants onto a chair. She glanced at Derek and saw him staring at her smiling. "Stop looking at me."

"I'm not looking at you."

"Yes you are." She climbed onto the table and placed the paper blanket cover on her lap. "You are looking at me."

"Okay, maybe I am. Is that wrong?"

"Well that's how we ended up in this situation."

The doctor entered Meredith's room, and sat down on a stool with her chart. "Hello, Meredith. How're you feeling?"

"Besides abdominal pain and the throwing up, oh just fine." She said in a sarcastic tone.

Meredith's doctor's appointment went well, better than she was expecting. She found out she's about seven weeks. The doctor made her aware that a miscarriage could happen, especially more likely since she has a lot of stress put upon her, since she's an intern, though Meredith would had been just fine without that thought put into the universe.

Meredith headed to the intern locker's to change into her scrubs. She was late, but she thought Bailey would understand it was for a doctor's appointment, especially because she just had a baby herself. She caught up with her group as they were heading into another patient's room.

"You're late." Christina whispered.

"I know."

"Nice for you to finally join us, Dr. Grey." Dr. Bailey said. "Don't be late again."

"Well good morning, Benjamin, Ruth." Derek walked into the room.

"Good morning, Dr. Shepherd." Ruth said.

"It's not a good morning to me. I have brain surgery; pretty scary. Plus my sister is nervous. And when she gets nervous, she sweats. And the windows in here don't open."

"Benjamin O'Leary. 32. In for the removal of a brain tumor depressing on his temporal lobe." Christina presented.

"It makes me say everything I think." Benjamin said. "Apparently it's annoying, anyways you look annoyed."

"Okay, Benjamin." Derek said. "Dr. Yang will be prepping you for surgery today, not matter how annoyed she may look. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Is that blonde your girlfriend?"' He asked. "Because the way you keep looking at her, you should just mount her right here and right now." Derek cleared his voice and smiled looking around the room. "I'm sorry. Was that rude?"

"Yes, it was." His sister said.

"Any other questions?" Derek asked once more.

* * *

"I just want my patient back." Christina whined. "Burke's mom hates me."

"I wonder if Derek's mom will hate me once we finally meet." Meredith wonder.

"Hey, snap out of it. We're talking about me right now. Give me Shepherd's case back."

"And miss out on cutting into a brain? No thank you. Just have Burke talk to his mom and tell her to go easy on you."

Christina rolled her eyes. "Speaking of moms. Are you going to be one? Am I going to have to throw you a shower? Because I don't do those."

"Yes and no, well maybe. Izzie probably will throw me a shower if I want one or not."

"So you are keeping fetus."

Meredith nodded. "I had an appointment earlier, that's why I was late for rounds. Derek came with me. Everything went well, though I hate how the stupid doctor had to say I'm still early where I could suffer a miscarriage. Why the hell would she put that in the universe? I'm a lightening rod for bad things to happen to me!"

"You won't, Mer. Don't worry, though it probably wouldn't be bad if you did."

"Christina!" Meredith snapped.

"Wait. Are we happy you're having fetus now?" She asked.

"I don't know. I love Derek. I want to have kids with Derek. But right now? I don't know." She looked at Christina. "I should be happy, right? Having Derek's baby?"

"Just hope fetus has his hair."

"One can only hope." Meredith's pager went off. "I have to go prep O' Leary for surgery."

"Please let me have him back,Meredith? I'm begging and I don't beg." Christina said.

"Sorry Christina."

"He was mine first before you stole him away when Mama cornered me."

"I didn't steal. I was given him." She smiled as she walked away. "Have fun with Mama!"

* * *

"You see that right there." Derek asked as he worked on the brain. "It's too close to the cavernous sinus. Suction. I've got a bleeder. Damn it. The brain is starting to swell. His heart can't take it. Grey get those paddles!" Derek ordered. "Let's go, move! Now go!"

"Clear!" Meredith shouted, shocking his heart.

"Come on! Come on!"

Meredith stared at the monitor. "No change."

"Epi and atropine are in. In V-fib." A surgical nurse said.

"Charge him again." Derek ordered. Benjamin straight lined again, and Derek sighed, dropping his surgical tools. "Time of death, 15:09."

At the end of another hectic day, Meredith headed home, and took a nice warm bubble bath to relax in. She even lit some scented candles. After an hour, she put on her fuzzy robe and ordered a pizza for dinner for herself, since both Izzie and Alex are on call tonight. It was just her, though she hoped Derek would come over randomly, just because she'v been craving sex with him ever since the end of their surgery.

When she heard the doorbell, she grabbed her wallet out of her purse and went to the door. She smiled when she saw who it was; a tall handsome neurosurgeon.

"You're not the pizza guy."

"Disappointed much? I'm better than the pizza guy."

Meredith laughed, though she knew it was true. She grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. "We're going to have lots of sex tonight."

"Oh, we are?" Derek grinned.

"Yes. These stupid hormones are making me crave a lot more sex."

"Oh, how I'm going to like these stupid hormones." He pulled Meredith close to him and kissed her.

 **I hope you liked this chapter! I already decided on the gender and name of the baby. Well I actually already wrote the birth chapter just cause I was excited to. Ha ha. So leave a review, follow, and favorite!**

 ****Oh and also, I think I'm going to be working only on this story for a while, only because I'm currently more interested in this one than my other one 'Adjusting to Boston'. I'm still going to continue that story, but this one will be my main focus as of right now.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ellis Grey is still in the hospital, no longer lucid. When Meredith visits her in her room, she still thinks Meredith is a five year old, running around the hospital.

"Mom, I'm 29. I work here, remember? I'm a surgical intern."

"Thatcher!" Ellis shouted when George walked in. "I told you to never bother me when I'm at work!"

Meredith sighed in frustration. "Just go with it, George."

"Uh, who's Thatcher?" He asked.

"She thinks you're my dad."

"I look like your dad?"

Meredith didn't answer. "Mom, I'll see you before I go home. George, page me if you need me to sign anything or if something changes with her."

"Burke will have you sign forms for the surgery when he get's back since it was pushed."

"Like I said, just page me. I'm on Sloan's service."

Once Meredith changed into her scrubs, she ran into Mark in the lobby.

"There's my favorite dirty little mistress." Mark said. "I don't know if you heard or not, but the first ever dirty mistresses club meeting is at Joe's tonight."

"I'm with Derek."

"Who's out camping with Burke. I figured you'd need someone to be with."

"I'm having Derek's baby."

"You are?" He exclaimed. "Well congratulations. I didn't hear."

"Figured, so now you can stop hitting on me." She smiled, and looked over their patient's chart. "Wait. We're doing a penile reconstruction?"

"Do you think you can handle that, Grey?"

"Of course."

Meredith did wonder why someone would want a penile reconstruction, until she met her patient. It was a transgender woman, who is ready for the next step of her transformation. Mark had Meredith run some pre-op tests just to make sure their patient is still healthy enough for the operation.

While she waited for the results of the test, Meredith studied for the surgery. She'v never seen, nor done, a penile reconstruction so it was new for her. She wanted to make sure she'll be prepared when she's in the OR.

When the results of the tests were in, Meredith looked them over and then handed them to Mark to look over.

"Is that what I think it is?" Meredith asked, pointing to a dark area on the scan.

Mark sighed. "Dani has cancer."

"What does this mean then?"

"Come on Grey, we have to tell her we can't do the surgery."

* * *

"My baby is the size of a passion fruit." Meredith read from a baby book. "Three inches."

"That's pretty amazing, Mer." Izzie said. "The miracle of life growing inside you right this second."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Christina groaned. "Hey, tell me about your penis."

"There's nothing to tell. He, no she has cancer. We can't do the surgery. She still wants us to, but Sloan just won't do it. It's pretty sad if you think about it." Meredith started to get teary eyed.

"Are you crying?" Christina asked.

"It's these stupid hormones! I cry when I'm sad or mad or happy or when I can't have sex!"

"Man, Derek's lucky he's camping." She side commented.

"I miss Derek." She sobbed.

"Wow, thanks a lot Christina." Izzie sarcastically said. "It's okay, Mer. He'll be back tomorrow."

"What happened to her?" Alex asked, sitting down at their table.

"I can't have sex!"

"She misses Derek." Izzie added.

"She lost her penis." Christina said. "I'd be sad too. I'm sad for her."

Alex shook his head, taking a bite of his lunch. "You girls are strange as hell."

Meredith's pager went off and it was Mark. She met him outside their patient's room.

"Dr. Grey, prep Dani for surgery." Mark said.

"The surgery? But what about the cancer and it being too dangerous?" She asked.

"She still wants the surgery and understands the risks with doing it. There's nothing more we can do other than do what she wants."

"Okay then."

* * *

Meredith stopped in her mother's room before she headed home from the hospital. Her mother was awake and wanted answers on why she's in the hospital. Apparently she seems lucid again.

"Mom; mommy, you have Alzheimer." Meredith explained. "For the past five years, and it's been getting more severe as life goes on."

"What. No. No!" Ellis screamed.

"You're not in the hospital for this though. The other day you fainted and fell. You're having heart surgery as soon as the head cardio attending comes back."

"Where is he? I want to talk to him."

"Dr. Burke is camping, but I am able to call him if you must talk to him, though he should be back tomorrow."

"Where's Richard? Does he still work here?"

"Yes. Richard is our Chief of Surgery."

"Richard is the Chief of Surgery now?" Ellis crossed her arms frustrated. "I'm thirsty. Get me some water." She ordered.

Meredith nodded and got her mother a cup of water. "Here you go, mom."

"Straw. I need a straw." Meredith nodded and placed one in her mother's cup. Ellis breathed and looked at her daughter. "So tell me about yourself Meredith. What's your life like?" She sighed when Meredith didn't answer. "I really do want to know you, Meredith."

"Well mom, I'm a surgical intern at this hospital for about a year now. I... also have a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend? Does he understand the demands of your career, because not all men do, though they say they do, they don't?"

"He does because he's a doctor as well." She said.

"Good. Have you chosen a specialty?"

"No, not yet. I'm exploring my options; waiting to be inspired." Meredith rubbed her lips together. "I actually have something else kind of big happening in my life. I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Ellis shouted. "Do you want to ruin your life, Meredith, like I did? A child will ruin your surgical career!" Meredith felt like crying but she held herself together. "What happened to you? Being in love and now pregnant! I can't believe you're my daughter! Such a disappointment."

Meredith got up and left her mother's room. Immediately she burst out crying when she was out of her mother's view. The Chief saw Meredith crying and walked over to her.

"Meredith, no matter what your mother said, she didn't mean it." Richard said.

"Yeah, she does. This is just like her."

 **Hey, look! I got another chapter up so soon! So like I said before, I'm going to mainly focus on this story as of right now, but I haven't forgotten about my other one. I hope you liked this chapter. As of right now, I have no idea how many chapters this story will have nor how I should end it. Maybe I should keep this story going through Meredith's residency and show how she and Derek adjusts to parenthood? I don't know. So leave suggestions! Maybe I'll write a sequel that will be way into the future if I get enough requests. Now that I said all that, I hope you liked this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Meredith, come on." Izzie banged on her bedroom door. "You're going to be late!"

Meredith was in her bedroom with her door locked. She hasn't been feeling like going to the hospital much lately. Her mother pissed her off and she'v been on Addison's service, which is just awkward. Meredith would much more prefer just laying in bed all day, especially if she was able to have Derek in bed beside her.

"Is she coming?" Alex asked from outside her bedroom.

"Apparently not." Izzie motioned to the door. "Her mother just really did her in."

"Call Christina." He suggested.

"Already did. Christina is already at the hospital doing pre-rounds."

"What about Derek?"

"In surgery." Izzie sighed. "Meredith, get out of bed! We need to go!"

Meredith didn't answer and remained in bed.

"Come on Iz, let's just go. We can tell Bailey she's sick or something."

"You hear that, Mer?" Izzie shouted. "We got your back this time, but you're going into the hospital tomorrow!"

When Derek saw Izzie and Alex at the hospital without Meredith, he wondered where she was at. Izzie explained that she locked herself in her bedroom and wouldn't leave nor speak to them.

"Probably just in one of those pregnant woman moods." Izzie said. "Those are never fun."

"How would you know?" Alex asked. "It's not like you were ever pregnant."

In between surgeries, Derek decided he would go over to Meredith's house to see what was wrong with her; why she wouldn't come into work today. Derek knocked on the door and didn't hear an answer. Lucky for him, her bedroom door was unlocked this time, and went in. He saw her laying in her bed awake, probably thinking about all that her mother had said the day before.

"Meredith." He lay down in bed beside her. "What are you doing?"

She breathed. "My mother."

He sighed. "What did she say this time?"

"Oh, you know. The usual. I'm a disgrace to her. I ruined her life. I'm ruining my life."

"You didn't ruin her life." Derek assured her. "And you are most certainly not ruining your life."

"Are you sure about that, Derek? I'm the intern who slept with the attending." Meredith sat up in her bed. "What if I have to drop out of the program to take care of our kid? That will ruin my life."

"You won't drop out of the program. I won't let you. I promise." Derek's pager went off. "I have an aneurysm clipping in an hour. Come to the hospital and you can scrub in."

"I'm on your ex-wife's service."

"I'll deal with her. You just meet me in OR 2 in an hour." Derek's pager went off again. He sighed. "I have a consult. So I'll see you in an hour."

"Okay." Meredith smiled.

When Meredith got to the hospital, she saw someone she hasn't seen in years; her father. He was with his other family. Meredith quickly walked the opposite way so he wouldn't see her. She saw Derek at a nurse's station looking over a scan on the computer. Derek felt her presence and turned around. He knew something was bothering her by her facial expression.

"My father's here."

"Your father?" He asked.

"The one I don't talk to and barely know. He's here."

Derek glanced off the computer and at Meredith. "Is he here to see you?"

"No. He's here with his other family."

"Oh, sorry." He got up and gave Meredith a hug. "Okay, I know what will make you feel better; our clipping. Are you ready?"

"Yeah." She frowned.

"Oh, there you are, Meredith." George said. "Burke needs you to sign these papers. He's about to take your mom up."

"I'll meet you in the OR." Derek said.

She sighed. "I'll probably still be in surgery with Derek when Burke finishes, so page me when he does."

* * *

"Dr. Grey, Dr. Montgomery is paging you." One of the scrub nurse said.

Meredith groaned. "I thought you said you talked to her."

"I did." Derek said. "Suction. You should go. I can finish up on my own."

She groaned again. "Should had just stayed in bed."

Meredith scrubbed out of the OR and found Addison exiting a patient's room.

"You paged?" Meredith asked.

"Yes. Your sister is my patient. I thought I would let you know." Addison said.

"She's not my sister. We just have the same father, but still, I haven't seen him in years."

"But you are aware you won't be able to work with me on their case. They are still family, and you know the rule."

"How about you just take me off your service all together? That way I wont see them, have to interact with them, and I know you resent me, so it'll make your job easier."

"I don't resent you." Addison said. "Okay, maybe a little. But Derek's and my marriage was over a long time ago, and I just didn't see it until now."

Meredith's pager went off, and it was a 911 for her mom. She rushed to her mother's room and saw her getting chest compressions by Burke as a nurse wheeled in the crash cart. Her mother was straight lining.

"Clear!" Burke shouted. Ellis continued to straight line, and Burke shocked her once more, but continued to straight line. He decided just to call it. "Time of death, 17:33."

Meredith walked out of her mother's room and began to hyperventilate from crying. What had just happened? Just yesterday her mother was yelling at her. George stopped into the OR while she was operating with Derek to tell her the surgery was a success. Now she's dead.

"Meredith." Christina saw Meredith and rushed over to her. "Are you okay?"

"My mother's dead." She cried.

 **I'm going to be honest, I'm not that happy with how this chapter turned out. It's kind of all over the place, sorry about that! But, I wanted to have Meredith's father and his family introduced into the storyline, and Meredith's mother was simply going to die sooner or later. Her death was sort of a, how can I make this chapter longer, thing. But I hope you liked this chapter! Also, to make it up to you for having this chapter kind of shitty, I'm going to post one more chapter today, since I have up to Ch. 10 already prewritten.**

 *****Also I just realized I've been spelling Cristina's name wrong. I've been spelling it with an H instead of without an H. Haha, oh well.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Uh, what are you doing?" Izzie asked when she saw Derek measuring her bedroom.

"Thinking about making this my office when you move out."

"When I move out? When am I moving out?"

Derek stopped measuring and looked at her. "Oh, soon."

"Meredith!" Izzie yelled barging into her bedroom. "When were you planning on telling us we have to move out?"

"What? Where did you get that idea from?" She asked.

Izzie crossed her arms. "Derek."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Where is he?"

"My room."

Meredith walked across the hall and found Derek still doing measurements. "Why did you tell Izzie she has to move out?"

"Not just Izzie, Alex too." He said.

"But why?"

"Because it's a zoo; a frat house. Alex with his parade of women."

"Parade of skanks." Izzie commented.

Meredith grabbed Derek's arm and pulled him into her room, closing the door behind them.

"I like my roommates."

"I like them too. But Meredith, we're having a baby together. Do you want that kind of environment around him or her?" Derek asked. "Alex bringing home a new woman every night? It's not a frat house."

"No, but I can't just ask them to pack up and leave."

"Then I'll do it. I don't have a problem doing it."

She sighed. "No, I'll do it. You just stop measuring rooms until they're gone. You're freaking Izzie out. Now we need to go. I have a doctor's appointment, remember? My sixteenth week." She smiled.

* * *

"My baby can now squint, frown, grimace, suck it's thumb..." Meredith read from a baby book. "Oh, look, it can also pee. How wonderful!"

"Not when I'm eating, Mer. That's disgusting." Christina said.

"No, what's disgusting is Derek thinking I have to move out. I mean I understand Alex, but me? I'm loving!" Izzie said.

"Actually, I agree with Derek. Our reasoning, we need the house to ourselves when the baby is born. It'll just be too crazy and... I promise you don't want to be living in the same house as a crying baby."

"Well great. I have to find a new place to live... Hey Christina, are you and Burke looking for a new-"

"Don't even think about it, Blondie."

"Mer, I can help with the baby if you let me stay. Babies love me."

"I have to agree with Derek this time. Sorry Iz." Meredith smiled when she saw Derek walk up to them. He gave her a kiss. "Hey, what's that?" She pointed to a rolled up poster in his hand.

Derek rolled out the poster. "I want your opinion on this house design."

"House design for who?" She laughed.

"For us. I've had plans to build a house on my land for a while, and I'm just now sharing it with you. It's a Victorian-Style with an open floor plan."

"For us; you and me?"

"You see this room, that is ours." He pointed to the blueprint. "That will be the baby's. Here's the living room and kitchen. This design isn't final. I'm meeting with my contractor later, so I want your opinion."

Meredith wasn't quite sure what to say. "I mean it's great. Uh, yeah, it's great..." She stared at the design. "You said it's not final? Let's talk tonight about it when I'm less taken off guard."

Derek shook his head and smiled, rolling his blueprint back up. "Should had figured you'd act like this. You're like a deer in the headlights. One wrong move, and you're out of here."

"Funny." She smiled at him.

"How about I make a deal with you two?" Izzie said. "I'll cook and watch the baby whenever you want."

Derek laughed and kissed Meredith on her cheek. "I'll see you at home."

* * *

"You're really going to build us a house?" Meredith questioned as she looked at the blueprint. "This is our bedroom?"

"Going to have a great view; who am I kidding? The whole house will have a great view." He laughed.

"How much is this all going to cost? This will be the baby's room?"

"Like I said, it's not the final design. We can add or move rooms."

"I just feel like you should make all the decisions. It's your house. You've had plans to build a house before I came along."

"First of all, it's going to be our house. Second, I didn't always have this plan. I wasn't sure what to do with all my extra land until I met you. Third, I know you'll care if you don't get to have a say, Mer. It's just like you. If you don't like something, tell me. If you want something added, tell me."

"You still didn't tell me how much all this is going to cost."

"It doesn't matter. Money isn't an issue."

"Of course it's not." She sighed. Meredith looked over the blueprint once more. "The other bedrooms should be on the opposite side so nobody can hear us when we have sex. That's it."

Derek laughed. "Really, Mer? I'm allowing you to have anything you want, and all you want are the bedrooms moved?"

"So nobody can hear us have sex." She said once more.

He laughed again and shook his head. "Is that all you think about?"

"I've been craving a lot of sex lately from these hormones." She frowned. "I'm trying so hard to control myself so we can talk about the house."

Derek put the blueprint on the floor and reached over to kiss Meredith. "The house can wait." He said in between kisses. "We have more important things to do."

 **So like I promised, two new chapters today! I hope you liked this chapter. The next ones up to the baby birth will be much better than these last two for sure; longer as well. Also, it looks as if you guys do want me to write a sequel, so I'll start thinking about what I'm going to do with that one. I know for sure, if I do do a sequel, Derek will still be alive. I'm not killing him. I'm never going to kill Derek. So yeah! One again, I hope you liked this chapter. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

Meredith's intern test was creeping up quickly. She, Christina, Izzie, George, and Alex spent a lot of time studying for what will be one of the most important tests of their career. Dr. Weber had said the two interns with the lowest scores will be kicked out of the program, so everything is on the line.

Meredith hosted her friends for a night of studying for their intern test that they will be taking in the coming weeks. While her friends drank beer and other alcohol, she drank water instead.

"What percentage of Americans will get an acute appy?" Alex asked.

"Seven!" Meredith shouted.

"What is Conn's Syndrome?"

"Wait!" Meredith shouted again. "I know this one! Uh, it's, uh. Shoot I know it."

"No, tick-tock, dude." Christina said, tapping her wrist.

"Cracking under pressure?" George asked.

"No, uh, I know it!" Meredith laughed."It's uh, Hypercortis Cortisolism!"

"Nuh-uh." Christina shouted. "It's Primary Hyperaldosteronism! Yes, out of the seat! It's my turn!"

"No, it's my turn!" Izzie shouted.

"What is the strongest layer of the small bowel?" George asked.

"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it." Izzie was trying to think what is was, while everyone else looked through their doctor book.

"It's not snot, it's...?" George said.

"Submucosa! Yes!"

"Wait. Wait. Wait. How do you know that?" Christina asked George. "Are you using the wife's cards?"

"What cards?" Meredith asked.

"Callie was rated number one in her year after this test. She has legendary flash cards."

The next day Meredith couldn't focus on her rounds. She was feeling like something was wrong with the baby because she was feeling something she had never felt before. As George was presenting Dr. Burke's patient, Meredith left the room. She stood outside the room with her hands on her six month belly.

"Grey." Bailey said. "You okay?"

"Uh... I, I think something's wrong." She said. "I got comfortable and flip, and the universe is smacking me down for it. I, I'm not immune. I'm not safe."

"Wait, wait. Grey, stop. What is going on?"

"There, there's like a flutter. It's, it can't be right." Meredith stammered.

Bailey placed her hand on Meredith's stomach and smiled. "Oh sweetie, this is not bad. It's good. It's so good. Your baby is kicking."

"Oh." Meredith started to smile. "Oh."

Meredith was excited to tell Derek about feeling the baby kick for the first time. After rounds, she found him performing a head CT on his patient.

"Hey!" Meredith grinned.

Derek looked at the door and back at the screen. "Oh, hey. How's the studying going?"

"Bailey's actually letting us work on cases today."

"Mr. Jackson, I need you not to move." Derek spoke through the speaker. He turned to Meredith when he waited for the scans to show up on the computer. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah, I mean not really. I mean it's not that important."

"Meredith." Derek grinned.

"Okay, I felt the baby move."

"You did?"

"I did." She smiled. "It's amazing, Derek. Come feel."

"Uh." He glanced back at the computer screen and quickly looked over the scan. "Damn it."

"What do you see?"

"He has a brain bleed. I need to get him up to the OR immediately or he'll die."

* * *

Today's the day of Meredith's intern test. She felt ready, though she hopes she won't get pregnancy brain and forget all the things she'v learned. Meredith drove with Derek to the hospital. She continued to study, though Derek kept telling her she's ready.

Meredith and the other interns met in one of the conference rooms where they'll be given the test. She was seated next to George and behind Christina. When the tester passed out the test, they had two hours to take the multiple choice test.

The two hours went quick. When Meredith bubbled in the answer to the last question, she felt confident she did well, or at least well enough to pass. When she came across a question she wasn't sure the answer of, she skipped and came back to it.

Meredith saw Derek leaving one of his patient's room. He saw her as well and walked over to her, giving her a kiss when he reached her.

"How'd the test go?"

"Great." She smiled.

"How's the baby?" Derek asked, placing his hand on her stomach. "Kicking still?"

"Quiet now. Probably dead."

"Oh, Meredith, stop. I'm getting annoyed you keep acting like this."

"Well I'm just kidding; mostly."

"Really, I need you to stop. The baby is fine."

"I'm just saying bad things happen, especially to me, and I just want to be prepared when they do."

Derek sighed in frustration. "Look, we're in a hospital, full of machines. Let's go find out everything we can."

Derek grabbed hold of Meredith's hand and the two of them walked down to OB together. Since the hospital loves Derek, they were able be seen immediately. Meredith lay down on the hospital table and lifted her shirt up. The technician poured some blue gel on her stomach and waved the wand over her stomach.

"One, two three, four five." Meredith counted her baby's finger and toes.

"Oh, look at that." Derek smiled as he pointed at the screen.

"What?" Meredith smiled and looked at Derek when she realized what he was looking at. "It's a girl!"

 **Thanks for reading! Review, follow, and favorite!**


	8. Chapter 8

Meredith and Derek spent the day shopping for the baby. Now that Izzie and Alex had officially moved out, they are now thinking about the nursery and clothes and everything they'll need for when their little girl comes. Also, because Meredith has two weeks off for passing her intern test, this is the perfect time to start prepping.

"Really, Derek?" Meredith asked as she looked through the hangers of baby clothes. "Amanda? I remember I had a girl in one of my college classes name Amanda; total bitch by the way."

"Are you implying all girls name Amanda are a bitch?"

"No. I just don't want our daughter to be named after someone I knew who's a bitch."

"What names do you have in mind then?"

"I like Stephanie."

"Stephanie Shepherd?" Derek questioned. "That's a mouthful."

"You know what? We don't need to talk about the name yet." Meredith picked out a little pink flower dress that has a matching hat. "This is so cute. We're getting it."

"Couldn't you had just brought Stevens or Christina with you instead? You know I could care less about baby clothes."

"One, I wouldn't put Christina through this because she'd feel the same as you do. And two Derek, you promised you'd help me; you promised. Doing these types of things are what you promised. Now you need to suck it up and not complain."

By the end of their shopping trip, Meredith and Derek had bought some baby clothes, a crib, changing table, dresser, rocking chair, diapers, pacifiers, bottles, and some bedding sheets and blankets. They just couldn't believe how much their total came out to be, and they still need to get a whole bunch more.

Though Derek wasn't supposed to be on call, he was paged to head into the hospital. So Meredith had dropped him off there on the way back home. She left all the baby things she and Derek had bought in the car, since she wasn't feeling like bringing in all the bags, with her feet swollen and all.

Meredith entered her house and turned on the living room lights. All the sudden people jumped out of hiding and shouted, "Surprise!" Meredith nearly dropped her purse and peed herself. It was a surprise baby shower.

"Izzie!" Meredith shouted.

Izzie appeared with a full smile on her face. "Hey, Mer, you okay? You look gorgeous by the way."

"I said I didn't want a baby shower. Derek and I are buying everything we need. We went shopping today."

"You can never have enough, Mer. Babies throw up on their clothes a lot."

"I'm going to take a nice warm bubble bath, and when I come back down, I hope to find everyone is gone."

"Meredith." Izzie said. "They brought gifts."

* * *

Two weeks later, Meredith returned to the hospital now as a surgical resident, and now seven months pregnant. She walked to the residence lounge and changed into her scrubs, and then headed to the intern lockers to retrieve her interns, which includes George. Unfortunately, George did not pass his intern exam, which means he has to redo his intern year. Lucky for him though, he'll be ahead of everyone, and Meredith is his resident.

"I have five rules, now memorize them." Meredith guided her interns to the nurse's station. "Rule number one, don't bother sucking up to me; I am very pregnant and very hormonal and I will yell at you if you annoy me or do stupid things, so don't do stupid things and annoy me. Right in these boxes are your pagers, trauma protocols, and page numbers. So rule number two, when you are paged, you answer that page at a run, not a walk, a run."

Meredith continued her tour. "On call rooms. Sleep when you can, where you can. Which brings me to rule number three; no sleeping with anyone in on call rooms; not attendings, especially not attendings. Sleeping with an attending is not a good idea." Meredith sighed. "Where was I?"

"Rule number four." George said. "When you are sleeping, we don't wake you unless a patient is dying."

"Right. The dying patient better not be dead when I get there because that means you woke me for no good damn reason. Are we clear? Rule number five, when I move, you move. Your first shift will last for thirty-six hours." Meredith's pager went off immediately after saying that for an incoming trauma. "Now move!"

Meredith and her interns rushed down to the ER. When they got outside the ambulances had arrived.

"Grey, don't let them just stand here." Bailey said.

"Okay, let's move people." Meredith rushed over to one of the three ambulances.

"Nancy Walker; 34 years old, 35 weeks pregnant. Complete upper arm amputation. Pressure applied. Two large-bore IVs started." The EMT said.

"Did he say my arm is gone?" The patient asked.

"Nancy, you're going to be okay." Meredith said, checking the wound.

"I really need my arm." She groaned. "My baby has no dad."

Meredith had one of her interns page Dr. Sloan. As Meredith rushed her patient inside, another intern stopped her asking if she was Meredith Grey.

"Yeah. Move!"

"I'm Lexie; Lexie Grey, your sister."

* * *

"Grey, Seattle Grace. Thank you." Meredith got off the phone with the police to help her find her patient's arm. She jumped when she turned around and saw Derek behind her. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" He laughed.

"Sneak up behind me."

"How are you?"

She sighed. "I have a patient with a severed arm and no one seems to be able to find it. Have you seen it?"

"Your severed arm? No I haven't seen it. Meredith-"

"Hey, I'm so sorry about before. I was so nervous about meeting you." Lexie said walked up to them. "Don't block the ER doors! I know that now."

"You're the girl from the bar." Derek said.

"Oh my god, yes. Oh my god." She laughed.

Meredith lifted her eyebrows up. "She's the girl from the bar? Are you freaking kidding me? She's the girl from the bar that was hitting on you?" She walked away upset.

"Great, my sister hates me." Lexie sighed.

"Meredith's your sister?" Derek stammered.

"Half-sister, actually." Lexie glanced down at Derek's hospital badge. "Oh you're Dr. Shepherd. I was supposed to find you for a consult."

 **I hope you liked this chapter, and thanks for reading! I debated putting it up today, but here it is! Lexie will be shown more in the next chapter. Also, tell me if you guys would like Meredith to have a relationship with her; some do and some don't. I just would like some opinions on that one. But other than that, thanks again for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm just saying, I feel like a whale." Meredith complained. "And my feet are swollen; my boobs hurt."

"You make pregnancy sound so wonderful." Christina said glancing up from her chart. "Just wonderful."

"Oh, Bailey." Meredith said when she saw her. "So George has Clark in line for his CT and we're waiting on his blood work."

"Grey..." Bailey clapped her hands together. "Okay, I need you to work in the clinic, Grey."

"But-"

"No. Before you tell me the reasons why you can't, just let me say this. I need this because I have idiots. You understand me, Grey? Idiot interns are down there in my clinic, a clinic dripping with my blood, sweat and tears. And I am not convinced, not at all convinced, that they will not burn it down with their ineptitude. Look, no, I'm not telling. Because I understand I do not have the authority to tell. So I'm asking. Nicely. Please."

Meredith breathed in and then smiled, handing over her charts. "Sure, Dr. Bailey."

Meredith walked down to the clinic, with paperwork in hand. When she saw who the interns were in the clinic, she wanted to just walk the opposite way.

"Hey!" Lexie rushed over to Meredith. "Are you working down here today?"

"Uh, I don't-"

"Great! No idea what we're doing. Plus, I was really hoping we'd get a chance to speak, so, yay."

"Yay." Meredith said unenthusiastically.

"So are you pregnant? Well obviously you are; you look like you're about to burst! My sister, well our sister Molly just had a baby too, but you probably already knew that." She said. "Oh, and I didn't know you and Dr. Shepherd were together. I would had never flirted with him if I knew; well I also didn't know he works here. That's awesome. Are you two married?"

Meredith just wanted to tell Lexie to shut up. Instead, when Meredith saw people entering the clinic, she said, "Great, patients. Go over there and evaluate."

"But Dr. Bailey said we can't touch the patients."

"I don't care what Bailey said. Just go." Meredith pointed. "I'm in charge."

A few hours later, Christina was down hiding in the clinic from Burke's mother. Apparently Burke's mom was in town to help with their wedding, though Christina would rather not even think about it.

"How about here? Does it hurt here?" Meredith asked.

"Weird."

"It feels weird?"

"No, that lady is staring at me, or my fat." The woman said.

"Don't worry, she's staring at me. I'll be right back." Meredith walked, or more like waddled, over to Christina. "Christina, make her stop. She's freaking my patient out."

"Who stop? Number three?" She asked turning the page of her magazine. "You're her sister."

"You're her resident." She shot back.

"Hey! If you have time to stare, you have time to get me coffee! So move, move! Two, stay! Oh I'm sorry, Mer, did you want something too? What's your latest craving?"

"Actually pizza now that you asked."

"You hear that, number two? Go get this woman some pizza; a large one!" Christina ordered. "Go, now!"

Meredith met Derek for lunch in the cafeteria. Lucky for her, Christina's intern had brought her a large pizza, which she devoured in front of her boyfriend.

"How can such a small woman eat a large pizza just like that?" Derek shook his head.

"Because this woman is eating for two." She smiled. "She keeps kicking."

"Kicking is good; means she's healthy."

"Kicking is not good when you're trying to digest a large pizza."

"Have you talked to your sister?" Derek brought up.

"Not my sister; only child."

"You have the same dad."

"That's where you're wrong, Derek. Remember when I first told you I was pregnant and was questioning if I should even keep her? That's because my dad disappeared when I was five years old and I never saw him again. That's why I said you have to be all in; you can't leave me. I have issues; you know I have issues all because my dad chose them instead of me, and I don't want our daughter to have the same issues because you left." Meredith sighed. "I'm sure she's nice, Derek, but I don't want to know her if I don't have to."

"Meredith-"

"Don't Meredith me. She's not my family. You're my family. Christina's my family. This baby is my family. That's all the family I need."

 **I apologize for a short chapter, but it was basically a filler, because in the next chapter you an expect the birth of baby Shepherd! But even though this was a filler, I'm happy with how this chapter turned out, and I hope you liked this chapter too. So most of you are for Lexie and Meredith to have some sort of relationship, but Lexie won't be mentioned again for a few chapters since I have up to Ch. 15 already prewritten, and that's just how everything played out. So again, I hope you liked this chapter! Review, follow, and favorite.**


	10. Chapter 10

Meredith is due any day now, and though she is offered to take maternity leave, she doesn't want to. She argued with Derek, and Richard, that she'll be working up to when she goes into labor. Derek finally agreed to this only because they work in a hospital, and if she goes into labor, at least she'll be right where she'll need to be. Meredith was upset she wasn't allowed to scrub into any surgeries, and was only able to work in the free clinic and do consults. But she figured that's better than nothing.

As Meredith was walking down the hallway, she began to feel sharp pains. She stopped walking and bent down, placing her hand where she felt the pain. She felt her hand was touching something wet, and looked and saw blood. But before she could page 911 or scream for help, she collapsed and passed out.

Derek was in surgery doing a craniotomy when he was paged 911 for Meredith, though at the time he didn't realize the it was for Meredith, but thought the 911 was for a patient of hers. But then Christina appeared in his OR.

"Dr. Shepherd." Christina said.

"Not now, Yang. I'm busy." Derek said.

"Derek." He glanced over at her. "It's Meredith. She had a placenta abruption. Dr. Montgomery is working on her next door."

Derek stopped working and looked up from the brain. He was scared for both Meredith and the baby. "Yang, get Nelson so he can finish up for me."

When Nelson scrubbed in, Derek quickly explained what has already been done, mainly the tricky stuff, and what he needs to do. He scrubbed out and then barged into the OR where Meredith was currently in being worked on by his ex-wife.

"Addison, how is she?" He immediately asked.

"Derek, you shouldn't be here." She said.

"Please, just tell me."

"She's going to be just fine, Derek. I'm about to get the baby out."

"I'm staying."

Addison sighed and then agreed because she didn't feel like arguing with him. "Fine. Just stay over there out of my way and be quiet."

Addison had the baby out within five minutes. He walked over to where one of the nurses was cleaning her up and evaluating her. The nurse then wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed her to her father, Derek. Meredith and Derek are now proud owners of a healthy baby girl.

Derek left the OR and waited outside in the hallway, holding his new baby daughter with tears in his eyes. He and Meredith hadn't picked out a name yet only because they are both stubborn people, and couldn't agree on honestly hundreds of names they threw out there.

When Addison was finished working on Meredith, she was taken up to labor and delivery to recover in a room. Derek had followed them up to her room, and sat there holding the baby waiting for her to wake up.

"She'll be just fine, Derek." Addison said, standing in the doorway. "She got real lucky."

"Thanks."

"What's her name?" She asked.

He looked down at his new daughter laying asleep in his arms. "We haven't decided yet."

"I'll be back later to check on Meredith."

Not long later, Meredith woke up. She turned her head and looked beside her, seeing Derek sitting in a chair. Meredith moaned in pain from the surgery she had just had.

"Hey." Derek said.

"What happened?" She murmured.

"You had a placenta abruption. The baby was born because of it. But you're just fine." Derek got up from where he was sitting and picked up baby Shepherd from the hospital bed she was in. He placed her in Meredith's arm. "She's perfect, other than not having a name."

"Hi." Meredith murmured to her daughter.

* * *

Meredith started to get visitors as she was beginning to become more aware from her surgery. Christina was obviously one of her first visitors, followed by Izzie, George, Alex, Bailey, and Richard. Addison did stop by just to see how Meredith was doing as her doctor. She told Meredith she won't be able to lift the baby until her stitches are healed and out, which means Derek will be on most of the baby duty.

"So what did you finally decide to name her?" Izzie asked.

Meredith smiled. "Ellis Olivia."

"You named your kid after your mom?" Christina asked. "That's a shocker."

"Derek thought it was a great idea when I suggested it."

"It is, Mer, really." Izzie said. "It's sweet you named your daughter after your mom."

"I kind of miss her."

Derek stayed the night with Meredith in the hospital, and did until she was able to go home three days later. He had taken paternity leave to help Meredith with the baby until they both go back to work in three weeks. They decided when they do go back to work, they will leave Ellis in the hospital daycare. This was the best option since they will be able to see her whenever, and Meredith will be able to breast feed.

The first night home with baby Ellis was awful. Neither Derek nor Meredith got any sleep, between her needing to be fed and needing her diaper changed. Derek was probably the most tired because he actually had to get up out of bed and bring the baby to Meredith to be fed or get out of bed to change the baby's diaper.

By the second day home with Ellis, Meredith just couldn't believe how it was possible for such a small baby to spit up as much as she does; Ellis would be in her third outfit by noon.

"Derek." Meredith poked a sleeping Derek when she finished folding clean baby clothes. "I want to take a shower. I smell like a dairy farm. Watch Ellis."

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled in his sleep.

Meredith sighed, poking him once more and he didn't wake up. "This is just great"

 **I hope you liked this chapter! I obviously decided to use Meredith's last pregnancy as her first pregnancy. It wasn't my plan at the beginning, but then I thought it'd be better to do this. This way Derek can have a relationship with her unlike he would in the show. So yeah! I hope you liked this chapter!**

 *****Also, if you have anything you'd like to see happen in this story, leave suggestions! I have a list of what I'd like to happen between Meredith and Derek, but I'm curious to see what you'd like to see. Maybe I'll use your suggestion if it fits into what I have plan. Oh, and I'm thinking about keeping George and possibly Izzie still in the story, as in not killing them. What do you think about that?**

 ****One more thing! The chapters are going to begin to get much better and longer as the story progresses.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Three weeks Later..._

The alarm clock went off at five in the morning; today will be both Derek's and Meredith's first day back at the hospital since Ellis was born

"Turn it off!" Derek groaned, hiding his face under his pillow. "Turn it off!"

Meredith reached over and pressed the snooze button. She sighed when she heard the baby begin to cry. So far the start of her day is just going amazing.

Meredith got out of bed and walked down the hall to the nursery. She picked Ellis up out of the crib. "Your dad woke you up, didn't he?"

Meredith sat down in the rocking chair and fed her daughter. When finished, she changed her diaper and got her dress. Meredith handed the baby off to Derek, who was now up and dressed, so she could get ready herself. When she was finally dress and ready, she joined Derek down in the kitchen.

"Did you make coffee? I need coffee." Derek didn't take his eyes off the newspaper and pointed to the coffeemaker. Once Meredith had a cup in hand, she sat down and sighed. "I don't know how I'm going to get through the day."

"It'll get easier, hopefully." He said.

"Hopefully." Meredith agreed.

Meredith and Derek were out of the house by seven. She made sure her diaper bag had everything in it; extra bottles, clothes, diapers, wipes. First thing they did when they got to the hospital was go up to the surgical floor to check out the surgical board.

"Derek, Meredith." Richard approached them. "Welcome back."

"Hey, Richard." Derek said.

"I'm gonna go take Ellis down to daycare." Meredith said.

* * *

"Oh, mom, this is Meredith." Derek said.

 _Mom? Crap,_ Meredith thought.

"Meredith! Finally." Derek's mother hugged her, which took Meredith off guard.

"Uh, hi." Meredith forced a smile on her face, though she was also giving Derek the, _why is your mother here_ , look.

"My son's been acting like a dog with his favorite bone, hiding you. I hope you're free for lunch. I can't wait to dive right in and find out all about you."

"So this cruise, you said you happened to have a layover in Seattle?" Derek shook his head in disbelief. "There was no other reason why you came unannounced?"

"I've always wanted to check out the Space Needle. I understand you can see Mt. Rainier from the top. But this is just a bonus now." She smiled. "I get to see my only son and meet Meredith and my newest grandchild."

"Mom, this is my first day back, and I have back to back surgeries." Derek said. "You have to give me notice."

"I gave birth to five doctors; I know the drill. I'll wait." She said.

"Uh, I have post-ops to check." Meredith pointed in the direction she's heading in. Meredith found Christina checking on one of their patients they're working on together. "Derek's mom is here."

"Mama Shepherd is here?" Christina laughed. "Oh, I feel bad for you. Your first day back, and you get to spend it with Mama."

"Moms hate me. What am I suppose to do? She wants to have lunch and get to know me."

"You're going to just suck it up. And maybe I'll be nice and page you a fake 911."

"Oh my gosh, yes. Thank you."

When lunch came around, Meredith met Derek and his mother, Carolyn in the cafeteria. She forced a happy smile on her face, though once she saw Derek had taken Ellis out of daycare, the smile became natural.

"Hey, you took Ellis out of daycare." Meredith reached her from Derek. "Hi, baby." She kissed Ellis and sat down beside Derek.

"Figured she missed her parents." Derek smiled.

"So Derek tells me you grew up here in Seattle." Carolyn said. "Are your parents-"

"Dead."

"Meredith's mother died about seven months ago." Derek said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What about your father?"

"Uh..." Meredith looked down at the baby not sure what to say. "He's, well..."

"You know her mother Ellis Grey is considered one of the best surgeons in the world?" Derek said, trying to avoid the _dad_ topic. "How many Harper Avery's did she win?"

"Oh, so you named the baby after her."

"We did." Meredith smiled.

After fifteen minutes of talking, Meredith's pager went off, which was her get away from the help from Christina.

"911 on my patient." Meredith handed the baby back to Derek. "It was nice meeting and talking to you, Carolyn. I'll see you later, Derek."

"She seems nice." Carolyn said when Meredith was gone.

"Family isn't her favorite topic." Derek said. "She's had a rough time of it."

"I didn't say a word."

"But you were thinking it."

* * *

Meredith got home before Derek because he had an emergency surgery. When he did get home, he set his briefcase down on the coffee table and kissed Meredith.

"You're very happy."

"Oh I am happy; happy to see you." He kissed her some more. "You're not happy."

"No, I'm just tired, and I just finally was able to get the baby to sleep."

"How is she?"

"Great."

"Oh by the way, mom likes you; thinks you're good for me." Derek laughed. "Can you believe that?"

Meredith shook her head and smiled. "Hardly."

 **Hey guys! So this chapter was actually difficult for me to write. I wasn't sure if I should skip to when they're back in the hospital or show the first week with the baby home. So obviously I chose to skip over. But one thing I knew I wanted to do in this chapter or in a very near future chapter was for Meredith to meet Derek's mom. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter!**

 ***** Also, I wasn't sure how I could get this into this chapter, but Addison left Seattle-Grace when Meredith and Derek were out on maternity and paternity leave. She didn't want to stay and watch Meredith have basically the life she ever wanted with Derek. So everyone, besides Addison, are still at the hospital.**

 ****One more thing. I saw someone mention they wanted me to describe what Ellis looks like. I forgot to do that because I wrote that chapter really late and then I reread it and made edits the next day, but basically she looks like what she looks like in the show; blonde hair, blue eyes, resembles Meredith more than Derek.**


	12. Chapter 12

Meredith and Derek went up to his land, with Ellis, to talk to the contractor about beginning the house construction since they put it off for after the baby was born. The contractor had marked the land and labeled where everything would be as a visual for the two so Derek could sign off on construction.

"So I'm standing in the living room right now?" Meredith asked.

"That's right." The man said.

"What do you think, Mer?" Derek asked.

"Honestly Derek, I would be fine living in the trailer."

"But you like the house."

"Yes, I do."

"Great. So I'll need you to sign these papers so we can begin." The contractor said, handing a clipboard to Derek. "And then in a year, year and a half, you should be living in this house if everything goes to plan."

Meredith and Derek decided to stay in the trailer tonight. They haven't stayed there together in so long, so it was a nice change. Derek had cook the fish he caught from fishing earlier in the day, and Meredith made a pot of rice to go with it, though the bottom got burned.

"Oh, so I had an idea for a clinical trial, and I need your help with it. It's treating people with inoperable malignant gliomas by injecting the tumor with a virus that would attack and shrink it. What do you think?"

"I think you're busy enough as it is." Derek said. "Meredith, you just had a baby. Have this be your easy year."

"I did the research, Derek. I really think I have something that can save so many lives. And you're one of the best neurosurgeons in the world, so I need you."

He sighed. "You give me all the research you found and I'll look into it."

"Okay."

* * *

"Whoa, what is that?" Mark asked.

"What you think it is."

"Dangerous. People who carry guns are likely to fire."

"Oh, I'm ready to fire. She's the problem, right Ellis?" Derek bounced her in his arms and she smiled. "Mom spooks easy. I have to fire at the right time, in the right way, or she'll panic and bolt. She's not ready. Think she's ready?"

"You have a kid together."

"You're right, she's ready." Derek continued to look at the ring. It was his mother's ring. She gave it to him after meeting and approving of Meredith. "I'm thinking about adding more diamonds to it; make it more modern. What do you think?"

"I think you should put it away. Grey's coming." Mark cleared his voice and Derek quickly place the ring back in his pocket. "So what do you use, a twist-drill for that?

"Not if you don't want a partial-parietal hematoma." Both Derek and Mark fake laughed.

"Here you go, Der." Meredith said handing him her folder. "All the research I've done. And why is Ellie out of daycare?"

"Got some free time in between surgeries. She likes spending time with daddy. Don't you?" Derek bounced her again and she smiled. "Yeah."

"Hey, Grey." Mark said. "So you know your sister, Lexie?"

"Not my sister. Hey, baby girl." Meredith smiled reaching for Ellis from Derek.

"Yeah, well she's hot. I thought I'd let you know that I'm thinking about sleeping with her."

"Don't. I know for a fact she's into George."

"Oh, you mean O'Malley; Torres's ex-husband. Hey did you know she's a confused lesbian now?"

"She is?" Derek said. "Didn't I just walk in on you and her in bed together earlier?"

"Like I said before, a confused lesbian. I bet that's why their marriage didn't work out."

"Really? Because I heard it was because of Stevens."

"You don't say?" Mark said. "I would had never pegged O'Malley to be that kind of guy; or was Stevens and Torres you know, doing the mambo?"

"You two need to stop gossiping like two school girls." Meredith said.

"What were we talking about again? Oh right. You don't think Lexie would be down for it?"

"Just stay away from the other Grey." Derek said. "It's that simple, especially if we're trying at hand this friendship again."

"Right." Meredith agreed. Her pager went off. "Okay, mama's gotta go." She handed Ellis back to Derek. "Do you want me to pick her up from daycare later?"

"Yeah, you can do it."

"Okay." Meredith kissed Ellis and reached up to kiss Derek. "Bye."

"I think you missed someone, Grey." Mark grinned.

Derek looked at him. "She's not going to kiss you, Mark."

* * *

Meredith is the closest Richard has to a daughter, so you couldn't imagine how excited he was to hear Derek was going to propose.

"You want to do the grand gesture."

"Yeah, I don't think Meredith is the grand gesture type."

"You have to. It's the opening pitch." The Chief said. "It determines the entire game. You've gotta go all out."

"I didn't with Addison."

"Yeah, and look how it ended. Divorce." He emphasize _divorce._ "Your plans should include flowers, candles, exotic foods, live musicians and a rowboat. Skywriting is not out of the question."

"Uh, Dr. Shepherd." Derek turned around and saw Meredith. He glanced back at the Chief and then back at her. "Hi."

"Uh, Hey." Derek stuttered nervously.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I need a neuro consult."

"Okay. Uh, thanks Chief."

"We'll talk more later." Richard waved them off.

"So did you look at my research yet?"

"Uh, I've been a bit preoccupied." He said.

"But you will look at it?" Meredith asked.

"I will, I promise. So tell me about the patient?"

"Jen Harmon; 30 weeks pregnant. You treated her husband Rob Harmon the other day, she's now experiencing seizures."

"Okay." He nodded and entered her room. "Hello, Mrs. Harmon. Great to see you again. I'm going to do a quick exam. Can you look down for me." Derek used a flashlight to look at her eyes.

"They didn't cover this in the What To Expect books. They didn't say expect seizures." Jen saw something in Derek's pocket. "Oh, what's that?"

"Oh, uh, Dr. Grey." Derek turned around and looked at Meredith. "Could you set up an MRI for Mrs. Harmon, please?"

"Did you see-"

"Now." He ordered.

"Oh, you saw something." Jen said.

"No, no." Derek looked behind him to make sure Meredith was gone. "No, I'm sorry. Uh, this is intended for Dr. Grey." He pulled the ring she saw out from his pocket. "Supposed to be a surprise."

"Oh, my God, I almost blew it! When are you gonna do it? Please do it today. Do it here."

"No. I don't know actually. I was told it's supposed to be a grand gesture." Derek put the ring back in his pocket. "But we still have to do the MRI scan just to be safe."

"Should I be worried?"

"No. Should I?"

"No."

 **I hope you liked this chapter! I'm not going to include much of the house building process in this story just because it's not that entertaining, but it will be mentioned here and there. So thanks for reading! Review, follow, and favorite!**


	13. Chapter 13

"We have a baby in bed." Meredith said in between kisses.

"We do have a baby in bed." Derek agreed. "But we don't have a baby in the bathroom."

"We don't have a baby in the bathroom."

Meredith and Derek put pillows around Ellis so she wouldn't fall off the bed and then went into the bathroom to take a hot, steamy shower together. If like on cue, Ellis began to cry.

Meredith dropped her arms from around Derek's neck and sighed in frustration. "It's like she doesn't want us to ever have sex again." She put a robe on around her naked body and rushed back to her bedroom to pick up the crying baby. "Hey, what's wrong? Huh? Shh... It's okay."

"Mer." Derek entered the bedroom with just a towel around his waist. "We should get someone to watch the baby for us tonight."

"Like who? I would never leave Christina with a baby; Alex is a definite no; George is living with Lexie, so no; don't even suggest Mark."

"What about Stevens? She did offer."

"She offered when we were kicking her out so she could stay." Meredith reminded. "But I guess I could ask."

"I'll do it." Derek said. "I'm good at getting people to do things for me."

"Not me."

"Well you're a different story."

* * *

"Stevens, we need to talk." Derek said. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Uh, I don't know. I-"

"Great. Watch Ellis for Mer and I."

Izzie laughed. "Oh, so now you need my help? Should had thought of that before you and Mer kicked me out."

Derek sighed. "Okay. Don't tell anyone, but I'm planning on proposing to Meredith tonight. Will you watch Ellis for us?"

Izzie squealed. "You're proposing! That's so exciting! How are you doing it?"

"I don't know yet. I just decided this morning. Will you watch the baby?"

"Yeah, sure." Izzie patted his shoulder. "Use that great McDreamy mind of yours and think of something great to do. She deserves it."

"Yeah, I know."

Derek already had his schedule cleared, since he called the Chief while Meredith was getting ready up in her room. Now that he was able to get the baby situation covered, he has the whole day to think and decide how he's going to pop the question to Meredith.

* * *

"Christina, have you seen Derek?" Meredith asked. "I haven't seen him since I dropped Ellis off at daycare this morning."

"Nope. Hey, is he going to help you with that clinical trial?"

"He agreed, but now we're waiting for it to be approved by the board. Who knows how long that will be." She sighed. "I guess I'll just keep looking for him."

"Maybe he's in the daycare with Ellis. I didn't see his name on the surgical board; probably has a slow day."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. I'll see him tonight. We're going out on a date."

"Where to?"

"I don't know. That's what I was going to ask him, and also see if Izzie agreed to watch Ellis."

"You're going to leave your child with Izzie?" Christina asked. "Why?"

"Do you want to babysit for us?"

"Are you kidding me, Mer? No."

"Then it'll be Izzie."

Meredith didn't see Derek all day, though she did get a text from him saying to meet him at a certain place around eight. So Meredith left the hospital with Ellis around six so she could get ready. Izzie arrived at the house around seven and Meredith showed her Ellis's schedule that's tape to the fridge.

"If you need anything or something's wrong, just call. It's fine." Meredith said, putting on her black strappy heels. "How do I look?"

"You look great, really. And don't worry about us, we'll be fine. Just enjoy your night with Derek." Izzie said. "So where are you meeting him?"

"When I finally agreed to go on a date with him, I took Derek to this place that has a great view that overlooks the ferry boats and the city. I don't know what he has planned, but I'm meeting him there."

"Sounds like it's going to be romantic." Izzie smiled.

"Okay, I need to go." Meredith gave Ellis a kiss. "Be good. I'll see you later."

Meredith took a cab to where she was meeting Derek, since it would be pointless if they had two cars there. She got out of the car and paid the driver. When she turned around, she saw Derek standing next to a picnic blanket with candles lit wearing a nice black suit. Meredith smiled and walked over to him.

"What is all this?"

"I wanted tonight to be special." Derek walked closer to her and pulled her in for a kiss.

Meredith held Derek's hand and they walked together to his little picnic set up. They sat down on the blanket and Meredith immediately took off her heels while Derek poured them each a glass of champagne.

"Are we celebrating something?" Meredith asked. "Did we get the grant for the clinical trial?"

"Let's not talk about work tonight, or the baby; just you and me."

"Okay." Meredith picked up her glass of champagne and smiled. "Cheers."

As the night progressed, Derek began to get antsy and nervous. _When should I do it? Is now the right time? What if she turns me down?_ _Maybe she's not ready._ All that, and more, kept going through his mind. When the clock hit ten, he decided it was now or never to ask Meredith to marry him.

Derek asked Meredith to take a walk with him. They walked hand in hand on a path that overlooks the city that was light up with lights, and the water that was as still as the night. They did stop just to take in the view together and that was when Derek decided to do it. Derek began to tell Meredith all the things he loves about her.

"If there is a crisis, you don't freeze. You move forward. You get the rest of us to move forward because you've seen worse, you've survived worse. And you know we'll survive too. You say you're all dark and twisty. That's not a flaw. It's a strength. It makes you who you are. I love you, Meredith Grey, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Derek got down on one knee and pulled out the ring. "Will you marry me?"

Without a hesitation Meredith smiled and said, "Yes."

Derek grinned, standing back up and kissed her. "I love you, Meredith."

"And I love you."

The next morning, Meredith was laying awake in bed staring at her new diamond engagement ring.

"You know I could wear it if you want me to." She said to Derek.

"You don't have to. You're not the ring wearing type of girl."

"But I could be."

"Wear it, don't wear it, it's totally up to you." He said.

Their bedroom door opened, which honestly made them both jump, but then relaxed when they saw it was only Christina.

"I'll go make coffee." Derek said getting out of bed.

Christina took Derek's spot and got in bed bedside Meredith.

"Guess what, I'm engaged."

"Burke and I broke up." Christina said.

 **I hope you liked this chapter! It's definitely one of my favorites. Review, follow, and favorite!**

 ****Also, I decided how I'm going to end this story, and how far into the future the sequel will be. If I keep with my plan, this story may end with a cliffhanger ;p, and the sequel will begin right after Meredith takes her residency test and past. My plan is also to have this story finished by the end of summer, because then I'll be busy. Which brings me back to the sequel. I'm not sure how soon after this story I'll begin it; maybe during one of my holiday breaks from college. But we'll see! I'll probably start writing chapters right now. But yeah! I thought I'd let you know my plans!**

 **Once again, thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

Meredith and Derek got approved for the clinical trial and began looking for patients to take part in this experimental procedure. Of course all the patients taking part in it are terminal so they will die rather the trial fails or not.

"Remember, if you find it's too much for you to handle, I can do it on my own." Derek reminded Meredith before they entered their first patient's room.

"Derek, if it was too much for me to handle, I wouldn't had wasted my time doing the research and finding patients. I want to do this."

"Okay." Derek and Meredith entered the patient's room. "Mr. Robinson, Mrs. Robinson. Dr. Grey and I want to say how grateful we are that you've decided to participate in our trial. I know it's a hard decision to make."

"It is a chance, right? It's our only chance." Mr. Robinson said. " If the surgery doesn't kill me, the tumor will. What have I got to lose, right?"

"As we discussed, the treatment has never been tested on humans. We're going to inject a live virus into the tumor. We can't take the tumor out. Our hope is reduce the tumor from within." He said. "Do you have any questions?"

"No, Dr. Shepherd." Mrs. Robinson said.

"Dr. Grey, please run some pre-op tests on Mr. Robinson."

"Okay."

An hour later, Meredith gave Derek the results of Mr. Robinson's pre-op tests she ran. Derek sighed looking at the scans because the tumor is infiltrating the optic nerve. He and Meredith went back to their patient's room to talk to him and his wife.

"Mr. Robinson, I'm sorry, but I believe it's possible the tumor is infiltrating the optic nerve. We should consider moving the surgery. Maybe even doing it today." Derek said.

"What about you, Dr. Grey? You're a sexy little thing. Do you think, Dr. Shepherd here is attractive enough for my wife? Hmm?" Mr. Robinson asked.

Meredith had to remind herself it's the tumor talking, not him. She looked at the wife and saw her in tears.

"Jennifer, this isn't easy, I know." Meredith said.

"My husband is probably going to die today. We're moving up the surgery, and he might die. And all he can do is try to fix me up with other men. And I know I know it's the tumor talking. But, if he dies, my last memory is going to be of him calling me a piece of ass."

"Dr. Grey, please prep Mr. Robinson for surgery." Derek murmured.

* * *

"Dr. Shepherd. I hate this. Not being able to see. I just want to see Jennifer." Mr. Robinson said.

"Phillip, this is an extremely risky operation. You may have a few weeks to live; could spend that time with Jennifer. You don't have to do this surgery today. You can still back out. We'll understand." Derek said.

"I'm trying to fix Jennifer up. I don't want to leave her alone. That's the one thing about all of this I really can't stand. I just want her to be all right when I'm gone. You need to tell her that. Please tell her that."

Mr. Robinson was put under anesthesia, and Derek took a deep breath before he began the cut. He glanced over at Meredith.

"Ready?"

"Let's begin." Meredith said.

An hour into the surgery is when everything began to go downhill.

"Complete heart block." Meredith said, looking at the monitor.

"Damn. Injection went into the intra-arterial. Push one of Atropine." Derek ordered.

"Not responding!" Meredith said.

"Push another one. Come on, come on." Mr. Robinson straight lined. "Patient number one. Treatment failed. Call it, Dr. Grey."

Meredith sighed and looked at the clock. "Time of death, 19:33."

By week two of the clinical trial, Derek had killed twelve of his patients. He was getting frustrated, and so was the Chief. Richard had told them they should give up and to send home their last patient.

"Derek, she's a kid who's gonna die without surgery." Meredith said. "We're so close. I know we are. We can't quit."

"She'll die with surgery." Derek said.

"Derek-"

"You heard the Chief, Dr. Grey. And he's right. We've killed twelve people. I don't want to kill thirteen; surgery's over, we're done." Derek walked away.

"I never thought you were a quitter, Derek." Meredith shouted. "But I guess I was wrong about you, and now we have to tell a girl she's going to die because you won't perform the surgery because you don't believe in yourself."

Derek stopped. "If you can get it cleared with the Chief, prep Beth for surgery."

* * *

The surgery was a success, or at least a success as in she didn't die during surgery. Beth was taken up to her room to recover and Derek and Meredith talked to the parents, telling them the next 24 hours will be very crucial for her.

"She hasn't woken up yet." Beth's mother said.

"Sometimes it takes longer with brain surgery for the body to recover." Derek explained.

"But she could not wake up?" Beth's father asked. "Could she die?

"That's a possibility, but I'd rather not worry about that until we have to."

"But she's stable, and that's a really good sign." Meredith added.

Two days went by, and Beth was now awake and aware. Meredith had taken new scans to see if the virus was working. She immediately saw a change in the size of the tumor; it's smaller. Meredith rushed to find Derek to tell him.

"Derek!" Meredith smiled.

"Oh, someone's happy."

"You should be happy too." She handed him the new scans. "Look, it's shrinking. Derek it works. We did it!"

Derek grinned and gave Meredith a hug and kissed her. "I couldn't had done it without you."

"We couldn't had done it without each other."

"Come on, let's go tell them the good news."

 **I debated making this into multiple chapters, but I decided not to because I want to cover more things. So I hope you liked this chapter! Review, follow, and favorite!**

 ****Also, I'm almost out of prewritten chapters so very soon I won't be updating as much unless I go on writing spree again, which I hopefully will.**


	15. Chapter 15

Meredith was paged down to the daycare because Ellis was sick. She sighed when she got that page because she's suppose to scrub in on a once in a lifetime surgery with Bailey, Callie, Derek, George and Alex". Unfortunately for her, she won't be able to because she has to take care of her sick daughter.

When Meredith signed Ellis out, she figured even though she's won't be able to scrub into the surgery, she'll still be able to watch. So Meredith went up to the observatory room with the baby.

"Meredith?" Christina asked. "Aren't you supposed to be down there?"

"Ellis has a cold and the daycare wouldn't watch her."

"And you brought your baby up here?"

"Yeah, I'm not missing this." Ellis sneezed two times. "Oh, bless you."

"I don't want to sound mean saying this, but keep that sick child away from me." She said. "I'm scrubbing in with the new cardio attending. I have to make a good impression on her."

"I still can't believe Burke left."

"Yeah, well he did." Ellis sneezed again. "Seriously, Mer. Not around me."

"Never have kids, Christina. You'd make an awful mom."

"Well I was never planning on having kids anyways. Hey, another reason why Burke and I broke up."

Meredith stood Ellis on her lap so she could see the surgery through the window. "Look, there's your daddy."

An hour into the surgery, Meredith left because she was paged to the Chief's office. Meredith entered the Chief's office and saw Lexie in there as well, but Richard wasn't.

"You got paged here too?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah. Said report to the Chief's office stat." Lexie said. "Why? Why do you think he'd page us stat?"

"I don't know."

"I know it's been four months, but I never congratulated you on having your baby." She stammered quickly. "So congratulations. She's very cute."

Meredith glanced down at Ellis and then back at Lexie. "Oh thanks."

"What's her name again?"

"Ellis." Meredith smiled. "After my mom."

The Chief finally entered and closed the door behind him. "Your father's here. He's here to apologize to you both."

"Apologize for not seeing me since I was five? No thank you, Richard." Meredith said.

"He's been drinking, Meredith, and I'm sure Lexie already knew that. He's thirty days sober; just out of rehab." Richard said. "He has steps to take, and right now he's on step nine; making amends, which is the key to an alcoholic's recovery; to take responsibility for the wreckage of his past. I paged you here to ask you to please hear him out. As a favor to me, to please hear him out, even you Meredith."

"I don't have time for this, Chief. Ellis is sick and I'm missing that once in a lifetime surgery that I should had been part of!"

"Meredith, I know he left you, but he wants to apologize for that. Just please, please listen to him." Richard reopened his door and entered was her father, Thatcher. He then left, leaving the two girls with their father.

"I'm so deeply sorry for every time that I ever hurt you or disappointed you, or let you down. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I hope, I so hope that you'll give me the opportunity to earn it."

* * *

"Hey, Christina." Meredith said. "Is the surgery over?"

"Oh, yeah. The guy straight lined and died. Hey, you know Callie asked to move in with me?" Christina said. "Says rent's too expensive and figured I'd need a roommate. Should I let her?"

"I don't know other than I need to get this girl some medicine. Do you know where Derek is? He should come with me."

"Probably still in the OR."

Meredith had a nurse page Derek telling him she's taking Ellis down to peds. When Meredith got down there, she was seen by one of the new pediatric doctors, Arizona Robbins. As they were talking, Derek entered the room Meredith was in with Ellis.

"Hey, what's wrong with Ellis?" Derek immediately asked. "Is she okay?"

"I'm just getting medicine prescribed for her."

"Yes, uh, Ellis has a minor cold." Arizona said. "Nothing to worry about. Just keep an eye on her temperature; make sure it doesn't rise. I'm going to write up a prescription and be right back." She left the room.

"Daycare wouldn't watch her because she's sick. I think we should find a babysitter or nanny." Meredith said. "Because I had to miss out on that surgery to be a mom, and I don't want to miss surgeries to be a mom, especially once in a lifetime surgeries. I know that might sound bad, and I may even sound like my own mother, but-"

"You're not your mom." Derek assured her. "You'll never be your mom."

"I saw my dad today. He apologized to me and Lexie. Apparently he's thirty days sober."

"And?"

"And nothing. I just said thank you, congratulated him, and left."

Derek shook his head at Meredith. "I still think you should give your sister a chance; give her support. She's fragile, Mer."

Arizona reentered the room and handed Meredith the prescription form. "Just pick it up at the pharmacy and follow the instructions on the back of the bottle. Any questions?"

"I think we're good." Meredith said.

"You're Dr. Shepherd, right?" Arizona asked.

"Uh, yes." Derek reached to shake her hand. "Derek Shepherd."

"Arizona Robbins." She shook. "Could I spare you and get a consult on one of my patients?"

"Uh, yeah. You'll be fine with Ellis?" He asked Meredith.

Meredith nodded her head. "Mhm."

* * *

"I just hate how I'm expected to just give up surgeries for Ellis." Meredith complained to Christina. "Like I get, he's the big ole fancy neurosurgeon and he can't just simply blow something off unlike me because there's like ten of me and one of him. But he's still Ellis's dad and should be there when she's sick."

"Baby daddy issues." Christina turned the page of the magazine she was looking at. "Thank god I don't have kids."

Meredith turned around when she heard someone clear their voice from behind her.

"My dad." Lexie stopped and corrected herself. "Our dad was never that big of a drinker, well at least not until my mom died. That's when everything changed. I don't know how he was with you, but he rarely drank. And then unexpectedly, mom dies. She came in to get treated for uncontrollable hiccups and then died. I guess that's how dad dealt with his pain; by drinking it away. I got fed up with it and that's why I room with George now. He's not a bad person, Meredith, neither am I. It's just he's hurt and now alone. I'm glad he went to get help because he needed it."

Meredith breathed out. "I'm sorry about your mom; I didn't know."

 **And just like that, Arizona is in the story! And for those Lexie lovers, she's back; well at least for this chapter, anyways. I hope you liked this chapter! Leave a review, and follow and favorite! Thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

Meredith's and Derek's clinical trial was published into a magazine; though Meredith is very unhappy with it. The trial was being called the Shepherd Method; not the Shepherd-Grey Method. She's not mentioned once in the article, though it was her idea. But of course the big fancy neurosurgeon gets all the credit like always.

"I'm just saying, you can't call it the Shepherd-Grey Method because then people would think you had help."

"Meredith, don't be ridiculous."

"It was my idea, Derek! I deserve some credit!"

"I created the virus, and you assisted." Derek said.

"Are you saying that people who assist are not important?"

"I'm saying you're barely a first-year resident; a baby. You have a lot to learn."

"I'm a baby?" Meredith questioned.

Derek sighed. "Look, Meredith. I'll write the editors, and have them print a correction; the Shepherd-Grey Method."

"I don't want you to give me credit cause you're mad I'm mad. Give me credit cause you think I worked hard for it and deserve it.

"Listen, you have the potential to be a good surgeon, maybe a great one, but you haven't scratched the surface on what you need to learn. So no, you don't deserve it."

"I'm late." Meredith stormed out of the kitchen with Ellis in arm. "And I hate that picture!" She shouted as she headed out of the house. She angrily put Ellis in her car seat mumbling to herself. "And your dad calls me a baby. Can you believe that?"

Meredith slammed her car door shut and drove to the hospital. She dropped Ellis off at the daycare, and went up to the resident lounge to change into her scrubs. She then took her interns on rounds and then found Christina to rant to her about Derek and the stupid magazine.

"Do you agree with him?" Meredith finally asked.

"The least he could had done was mention you. Like how many hours did you spend helping him?"

"Too much for nothing in return. Oh, and look, there he is." Meredith pointed towards the elevator. "McAss."

Christina laughed. "Did you just call him McAss"

"Well he's definitely not McDreamy."

Meredith went on with her day, but avoided Derek because she's still upset with him. During her lunch break, Meredith went down to the daycare and took Ellis out to spend her break with her. Once again, she took the baby up to the gallery to watch a surgery.

"One day you're going to be down there saving someone's life." Meredith said to her. "But then again, maybe you'll want to break away and become something else. That's okay too."

"There you are." Meredith turned around and saw Derek. She didn't say anything back to him and turned back around to watch the surgery. "Meredith, I hate how we're having this silent fight. I'm sorry about the magazine. I really should had given you some credit because I wouldn't had been able to do it without you. But you also need to also understand you're still young and have a lot to learn."

"Yeah, Derek, I hear you. I'll just always be seen as that young intern who slept with the attending."

"I can't believe you still see yourself as that."

"Well you do. That's why you didn't give me credit, right? I'm a quote and quote baby."

"Okay, I shouldn't had called you a baby."

Meredith stood up and put a fake smile on her face. "No, it's okay. You just go enjoy all the glory and limelight. You definitely deserve it."

* * *

Meredith sat in her bed with Christina drinking a glass of wine each. Recently Meredith found out her mother had a diary, well diaries, as in ten diaries. She let Christina read questionable ones, as in ones that talk about her relationship with the Chief.

"Your mom is such a sex machine." Christina said. "Like on this page, apparently she and Weber-"

Meredith stopped her from going on. "I don't want to hear about her sex with Richard. That's why I'm letting you read it so you can tell me the clean version of it."

She laughed. "There's no clean version to this."

"Then I'm happy not knowing. Not knowing is probably better."

"I just can't believe Ellis Grey is so descriptive. This is better than porn."

"Christina!" Meredith exclaimed. "I said no more."

"Should I be leaving soon? When is Derek coming home?"

"He's probably sleeping at the trailer tonight, or you know, getting mobbed by a bear. But I'm too upset to care."

"You know he probably didn't mean to not give you credit. He was probably too excited to tell the magazine about the trial that it simply slipped his mind."

"Are you on his side now?" Meredith asked. "Stop making excuses for him."

"No, I just don't want you to be a single mom because of something stupid like this."

"Yeah, well thanks for looking out for me, but it's just a fight. I think I'm allowed to be upset over this. I worked so hard on the trial."

"I'm gonna tell you what you're gonna do." Christina put the diary down. "You're gonna go to the trailer, forgive him, and then have make up sex."

"Christina."

"Go. I'll stay and watch Ellis; even drop her off at daycare tomorrow." Christina pointed to the door. "Go on, go."

Meredith sighed. "Okay."

When Meredith got up to Derek's land, she saw him sitting outside drinking a beer. She got out of her car and walked over to him.

"Meredith, what are you doing here?"

"You didn't come home tonight."

"Didn't think you wanted me home." Derek replied.

"I'm sorry for being mad at you." Meredith said. "It just pissed me off that I wasn't mentioned once for helping you or bringing the trial to your attention. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't had done it or maybe even known about it."

Derek stood up and walked closer to her. "I know."

"I'm going to try my best at not being upset, but it's going to be hard." Derek pulled Meredith close to him and kissed her. "Christina is watching Ellis so we can have make up sex."

Derek smiled. "Remind me to thank Christina tomorrow."

"Just come on before I change my mind."

 **I hope you liked this chapter! Review, follow, and favorite!**


	17. Chapter 17

Meredith and Derek were on a plane to fly to the East Coast to spend Thanksgiving with his family. It took Meredith much convincing, but she finally agreed, especially when Derek scared her saying his sisters would fly here if they didn't fly to them. So once he got her to agree, they booked a flight for the day before Thanksgiving to go out there.

Derek's four sisters were excited to meet their newest niece. Ellis is now five months and they've only seen her through pictures. So the holidays gave the sisters a chance to actually hold and cuddle the newest addition to the Shepherd family, and add to the long list of girls in the family. Let's just say Derek is really hoping to have a son with the next pregnancy he and Meredith will hopefully go through together.

Derek didn't tell Meredith until they got their rental car and he was half way to the house that they were going to stay with his sister Lizzie.

"You know how I feel about family." Meredith said. "I agreed I'd come to spend Thanksgiving, but I didn't agree to stay with one of your sisters."

"Come on, Mer. None of them were going to let us stay in a hotel. Be happy I picked the least crazy sister."

After an hour drive, they arrived at Lizzie's house. Meredith took Ellis out of her car seat, while Derek got their luggage from the trunk. She followed him up to the door, and they waited a couple of seconds before the door opened.

"Uncle Derek!" A little girl squealed. She ran out of the house and gave him a hug.

"Hey. Meredith, this is my niece, Annie." Derek said.

Annie gasped when she saw what, well who, Meredith was holding. "A baby! Uncle Derek, is that your baby? Can I hold her?"

"Not until I get my hands on her." Lizzie appeared at the door. "Finally we get to meet the two people you're hiding from us."

"Meredith, this is my sister, Lizzie." He introduced.

"Hi." Meredith forced a smile on her face.

Lizzie offered them inside and then immediately took Ellis from Meredith. All five of her kids came running down the stairs to greet their basically long lost uncle, and to meet their new cousin.

"Your sister has a lot of kids." Meredith whispered. "We're not having that many kids."

"Remember how I mentioned I have nine nieces and five nephews?"

"Don't expect me to remember all their names."

* * *

Thanksgiving was the following day. Two of Derek's nieces had actually ran into the room they were sleeping in and woke them up by jumping up and down on the bed. Since Ellis was sleeping in the middle between them, the jumping woke her up and she began to cry.

While Meredith tried to sooth Ellis and get her to go back to sleep, Derek got out of bed and kicked his two nieces out. He locked the door this time around so nobody would bother them, and then got back into bed.

"We're not doing this again." Meredith said.

Derek jumped back into bed and smiled when his head hit his pillow, slowly going back to sleep. "Agreed."

Meredith and Derek were able to get two more hours of sleep, getting up around ten. They were exhausted and jet lagged, so they didn't appreciate, especially Meredith, being woken up by two hyper little girls. Derek even complained to his sister for even allowing them to just barge in and wake them up.

"Well get used to it." Lizzie said. "Ellis will do the exact same thing when she's their age. And can you blame Emily and Annie to do that? Their favorite uncle never visits ever since moving to Seattle. It's not my fault when he finally does they're excited."

"It's not that easy to visit unlike when I lived in New York. What used to be a two hour train ride is a eight hour flight." Derek handed Meredith a cup of coffee and sat down beside her at the table. "And it's not my fault I'm busy. You're lucky I didn't have any high risked patients I needed to monitor closely."

"Yeah, yeah. We're all busy, but at least we still make time for family unlike someone. Meredith, please tell me how often my brother is actually home with you and the baby."

"This might surprise you, but every night." Meredith said. "He does care about his family a lot more than you think. I bet you didn't know Derek took paternity leave the first month Ellis was born just to help me. I'm sure if he still lived out here, he'd see you guys more often too. He actually had to convince me to come out here for Thanksgiving, only because I've never had a family like this before."

* * *

Since Lizzie was hosting the Thanksgiving dinner, the rest of Derek's family came throughout the day. When his three other sisters arrived, they were all over Ellis, which gave Meredith a break at being a mom, though she and Derek were then being asked when the wedding is since word got out they're engaged. With Derek's family, when you tell one person something, the whole family will soon know because the Shepherd women apparently love to gossip about the whole family.

"Meredith's not really a big wedding type of girl." Derek explained. "And I don't need another big wedding."

"You have to have a wedding." Kathleen said. "You have to."

"We're too busy to plan a wedding." Meredith said. "Between Ellis and our jobs."

"We don't care how busy you are, you're having a wedding." Nancy said. "End of story."

Meredith was definitely not expecting to get ganged up on by Derek's sisters when she agreed to come out with him for Thanksgiving. She was hoping his family was going to be somewhat normal, though Derek did warn her his sisters do get bossy and bitchy, especially when things don't go their way. Derek's used to it because he did grow up with them, but Meredith isn't, so she caved in because she really does want his family to like her, especially since she was first known to them as the young mistress intern.

"Okay, we'll have a wedding."

Derek looked at her like she was crazy. "Meredith, we don't have-"

"We're having a wedding." She said once more. "A big, white dress, white cake, wedding."

 **I hope you liked this chapter! I was going to do this chapter way differently, but then I thought I'd bring Derek's family back into the story! Thanks for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

Christina laughed when Meredith told her how she's going to have a big wedding. "You in a big, white wedding dress?"

"They ganged up on me, Christina. They're like wolves."

"Who are like wolves?" Izzie asked, approaching them.

"The Shepherd women; aka Derek's sisters." Meredith said. "I don't even know where to begin. I don't plan these type of events. I plan house parties that include tequila. Weddings don't include tequila."

"Oh, you're planning your wedding, Mer? Let me help!" Izzie exclaimed. "It'll be so much fun. I love weddings."

"You can plan the whole thing for all I care." Meredith mumbled. "Where do we start, Izzie?"

"Have you and Derek pick a date?"

"No! We don't want a wedding, but we're having a wedding to make his McSisters McHappy instead of..." She covered Ellis's ears. "McBitchy."

"Ugh, really? McBitchy?" Christina said in a disgusted tone. "I'd never visit."

"Well you need a date before you do anything else." Izzie said. "But it can't be like next month. You need enough time to plan it; like the summer."

"Like I said before, you can plan the whole thing, for all I care, and Derek and I can just show up."

"Oh, maybe Ellis will be walking and she could be the flower girl!" Izzie exclaimed. "That would be so cute!"

Meredith left her friends and went to find Derek so she and Ellis could spend some free time with him if he's not busy. Meredith was surprised to see who Derek was talking to outside a patient's room.

"Addison?" Meredith questioned.

"Hi, Meredith." Addison said.

Meredith looked at Derek obviously looking for an answer on why his ex-wife is here. Last time she heard, Addison was in Los Angeles working at a private practice.

"Addison's brother was admitted today for having parasites in his brain." Derek explained.

"Your brother has neurocysticercosis?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Addison said. "I'm gonna go check on Archer."

"So are you going to operate?" Meredith turned to Derek.

"I don't know. At the moment I don't think I can unless I can find a way without killing him in the process."

"But he'll die either way."

"I know." Derek sighed and reached for Ellis. "Slow day?"

"Mhm. But I got some good news for us; Izzie wants to help plan the wedding."

"Don't think you can get out of planning a wedding you said we'd have. I still can't believe you even promised them one. What happened to The Bahamas where we can have drinks during the ceremony, or you know, city hall?"

"Well sorry for wanting the wolves to like me."

"Wolves?" Derek laughed.

"You threw me to the wolves, and I come out alive having to plan a wedding." Meredith said.

"You're calling my sisters wolves now?"

"Okay, give me the baby. You need to figure out how to save Addison's brother. Don't give up. You're not a quitter. I believe in you; Addison believes in you. You're the best; remember that. Ellie, say good luck daddy."

* * *

Derek sat in the CT room looking over Addison's brother's brain scans, trying to figure out a way to save his life. He turned around when he heard someone say, "Your wife's in the chapel praying."

A smile appeared on Derek's face when he saw it was one of his old friends, Sam. "She's not my wife and she doesn't pray. How are you?"

"You know, midlife crisis. I got an earring, but I let the hole close up the very next day."

"That would have been a good look." Derek laughed.

"How have you been, Derek?" Sam asked. "You packed up and left New York without saying anything to anyone. You didn't even call."

"I'm happier here. I have daughter who's six months. Meredith and I are getting married. We're building a house together."

"That's great. I'm happy for you, man."

"I should have called. No, stayed in touch. It's my fault."

"People move, they change, we all did." Sam walked further into the room and looked at the scan on the computer. "But, yeah. She's expecting a miracle."

"I can't deliver one." Derek admitted. "I've seen patients with one cyst in the ventricle, maybe two. He has eight. There is no way I can get a scope in there without rupturing one. There's too many."

"Maybe you're just too close to it. What if there were just one? Explain to me how you would remove just that one."

Derek thought about what Sam said. How would he remove just one of them? When he finally came up with a plan, Derek went to talk to Addison, Archer, and their two friends who had come for emotional support.

"I need to create room in the ventricle so I can maneuver the scope. If I deflate each cyst, the scope can remove them." Derek explained. "I'm going to grab each one with forceps, pull it up, suction the fluid."

"Suction would have to be precise." Archer said.

"It will be."

"You can't do it; control the way the cyst ruptures? You can't." He said.

"Coward." Derek stated. "You're a neurologist. You feed off us, refer your patients to us, let us assume the responsibility, and if something happens, well I can assume the responsibility. The question is, can you?"

"Derek, are you sure you can do this without killing him?" Addison asked.

"You came to me asking to be a god. I came up with a procedure that I'm confident will be a success. Yes, there is a chance he could die, but he'll die without the surgery anyways. Just trust me."

* * *

Meredith waited with Ellis for Derek down in the lobby. She heard his surgery on Addison's brother was a success; meaning he got all the parasites without killing him. Meredith saw Derek walking down the stairs talking with Addison, Mark, Sam, and another old friend, Naomi.

"Come on, Derek." Naomi said. "We all should go out and celebrate and catch up."

"Another time." Derek said.

"Ever since he and Meredith had that kid, he never goes out." Mark stated. "That kid changed you. You used to be fun."

"Well a baby does do that." Derek said. "Mer's waiting, so I'm gonna go. I'll check on Archer first thing in the morning and see how he's doing."

"Thank you, Derek." Addison said once more, even giving him a hug.

"Keep in touch this time, man." Sam said. "Don't be a stranger and call."

"And you don't get any more piercings." Derek joked. "I'll talk to you guys soon."

 **Leave a review, follow, and favorite if you haven't done so already! I'm thinking about possibly having more of Derek's friends from his old life come into this story, not sure how yet, but I think it'd be fun having him rekindle some friendships since in the show he just seemed alone, especially when Mark died, NOT saying Mark is going to die in my story, btw, cause he's not. Maybe the wedding he can have a small reunion with his old friends. But I don't know, just a thought I had right this second as I'm writing this long ass A/N.**

 **Okay, I'm done rambling. See you in the next chapter! (Which will be somewhat of a filler just to get to the next part of my plan for this story)**


	19. Chapter 19

Richard Weber announced that he is stepping down as the Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital, and possibly retire in the near future. All the attendings, especially Derek, joined in the race, though Derek reminded Richard that he promised him the job when he first came to Seattle, which was one of the reasons why he came.

Meredith wasn't sure how to feel about Derek possibly becoming the new Chief because of how busy he'll be. She knows that Richard's marriage was affected because he was rarely around, and Meredith doesn't want her and Derek's relationship to be affected, and Ellis not seeing her father as much. But Meredith don't want to hold Derek back, because they promised each other they'd support one another in whatever they'd do.

"Who do you think will be the new Chief?" George asked.

"My money on the new trauma guy; Hunt." Alex said.

"Derek's the most qualified." Meredith brought up.

"Please, you want Derek to be Chief so you can get the advantages of being the Chief's wife." Christina said.

"Actually, I'd rather him not be Chief, but I can't control that."

"That's hard to believe." Alex said.

"You know how busy he'll be? He probably won't even come home at night, or if he does, he'll bring work with him or it'll be late." Meredith said. "And I want Ellis to grow up with her dad not focused entirely on his job. Look how I turned out because my mom was like that."

Meredith's mother was not around much as she was growing up, which allowed Meredith to do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. She was crazy as a teen because of that, and one of the reasons why she lost her virginity when she was only fifteen. Ellis Grey simply didn't care. Now that she has grown and have a child herself, Meredith definitely wants to make sure her daughter, and her possible future children, will not act as she did because of lack of attention.

"He'll be focused on his job no matter what." Christina said. "At least as Chief, he'll be getting a bigger paycheck."

"I bet he makes the same amount as the Chief, or maybe even more." George said. "Meredith?"

"I don't know anything about his money." Meredith said. "All I know is he bought a huge piece of land that has a million dollar view, and building a house where money isn't an issue. That's all I know and I don't ask."

"Maybe you should." Alex said.

"Leave Meredith alone. She'll find out when she get's married. Doesn't it go, what's mine is yours?" Christina laughed. "Oh, I can't wait until the day I get to see Meredith Grey walk down the aisle in a big white wedding dress."

"My money on she won't even make it down the aisle." Alex said.

"I hate you all so much." Meredith grabbed her plate and got up from the table. "So so much."

Within the weeks, all the attendings in the race were trying to impress Richard so they would have his recommendation to the Board. When the day had finally come to find out who the new Chief of Surgery is, the whole hospital was anxious because it meant a new era. Richard has been Chief for years, and now it's time for him to step down and let someone else take over the job.

Meredith knew Derek had it in the bag, so she wasn't that excited nor surprised to hear that he officially got the job. Like she told her friends, Derek will be busier and some nights she'll probably not even see him.

Meredith gave Derek a congratulatory hug and kiss after Richard made the announcement. "I knew you'd get the job."

"But can he do the job is the real question." Mark said. "Congratulation, man. Don't fuck up."

"When do I ever?" Derek asked.

"Okay, you and me at Joe's tonight. I'm buying."

"I'd rather celebrate with Meredith because she can give me something you can't."

"You should go, Derek." Meredith smiled. "Celebrate with Mark."

"The woman has spoken." Mark said. "Joe's at ten. Don't be late."

* * *

Derek didn't begin being Chief until the following week since Richard had to take care of a few things and pack up his office. Derek was actually nervous when that day had come because now he'll be in charge of the whole hospital. Meredith actually found him in his new office debating on what color tie he should wear with his blue shirt.

"When in doubt always go with blue. It brings out your eyes."

"Thanks."

Meredith could tell how nervous Derek was because he was stumbling trying to tie his tie. "Don't be nervous, Der. You'll do great. I know that because you're a great dad to Ellis, you're going to be a great husband, and you're an even greater doctor."

"Dr. Shepherd." Dr. Bailey barged into his office. "We have a problem. A patient of mine woke up during surgery."

"Great, my first day, and I'm already being hit with a lawsuit." Derek sighed. "I've had patients wake up on the table before. At any luck, she won't remember."

"Which means she won't remember to sue." Meredith said.

"Exactly. Dr. Bailey, go inform your patient how the surgery went and we'll go on from there. How was that? Very chiefly of me?"

"Oh, yes, very." Dr. Bailey sarcastically said. "And go lose the tie. You look stupid."

 **Hey, look, another update! So back in Season 3 I remembered how Richard was going to retire and how he chose Derek to be chief, but he didn't want it at the end. I decided he'd take it, though I wasn't sure how I would transition into this. So I decided to go with this, which is basically a filler so I can get into the next portion of my plan for this story.**

 **I hope you're enjoying the story! Leave a review, follow, and favorite!**


	20. Chapter 20

Meredith sat at the kitchen table feeding Ellis some baby food while Derek was talking about the house design. As of right now, everything is going on schedule and within months they will be able to move in. Really the only thing Meredith and Derek have to decide on is the decor for inside the house, like the type of lights they want to use, counter tops, flooring, wall color, and of course a lot more.

"I'm thinking we put the tub here. That way, you can take a bath and look out the window at the trees." Derek explained pointing to the blueprints. "But that means we have to move the sink here, because there's no way we can get two sinks on that wall."

"Okay."

"Okay, so do you want me to move the tub or do you want to share a sink?"

"I have one opinion." Meredith said. "And that is that I just want a tub deep enough-"

"To cover your knees and boobs at the same time, I know." Derek looked at the time on his phone and then kissed Meredith on her forehead. "Yeah, I gotta go, you're useless."

"Just do whatever you think is best." Meredith shouted after him. "Just as long as the tub covers my boobs and knees, I'm fine!" Meredith stared at Ellis who was sticking her hand in the bowel of baby food. "Hey, keep your hands out of there." Ellis smiled and laughed at her mother. "You're lucky I'm not working today or I'd be late because of you."

Meredith was meeting Izzie, Callie, and Christina at a bridal store during their lunch break, since she was going to possibly buy her wedding dress. Meredith figured she could cross one thing off her long list of things to do to make the McFamily McHappy with a McWedding.

Meredith told the bridal consultant that she was looking for something simple and nothing extravagant at all, though Izzie had a different idea for Meredith and Christina and Callie didn't have much of an opinion, so they'd probably be not much help.

The first dress Meredith tried on was obviously a dress Izzie picked out. It was a tulle strapless gown with scalloped hemline, and lots of lace. It wasn't Meredith's style, but then again no wedding dress will be her style. Maybe she should just surprise everyone, especially Derek, and wear a big puffy princess ball gown. She knows Izzie would love it and Christina would simply laugh and take tons of pictures.

The next dress Meredith tried on was more of her style; simple, but still elegant. It was a vintage style a-line dress with floral lace, and a button down back. The dress also had a train that Meredith wasn't that faun of, but out of the two dresses she tried on already, this one was definitely at the top.

"Meredith, you have to put a veil on to complete the look." Izzie said.

Christina began to laugh at Meredith when a veil was put on her, and was snapping pictures to savor this moment. Ellis even began to laugh at her mother.

"Even my own child thinks I look ridiculous." Meredith walked over to Ellis who was being held by Callie. "Who says you can laugh at mommy?

* * *

"I heard from Amy that you're having a wedding." Mark said.

"That's what happens when you get engaged, yes. But since when do you talk to Amy?" Derek asked, glancing up off his paperwork.

"Since I'm like her second brother. Who's going to be your best man?"

"Definitely not you."

"Well why not?"

"You slept with my wife." Derek said. "We don't need that happening again."

"Ex-wife." Mark corrected. "And if you think about it, you really should be thanking me. You would had been stuck in an unhappy marriage; you wouldn't have Meredith. Oh, and we better not forget about your little girl."

"I'll never be thanking you for that, and don't ever think about sleeping with Meredith. Apparently you like sleeping with women I am or have been with, but this woman is mine."

"That was the old me. Right now I'm into Little Grey."

"I thought Mer and I told you to stay away from the other Grey."

"Doesn't mean I have to listen to you. I'm a grown man. You shouldn't be telling a grown man who he can and can't sleep with; especially grown men like me."

"I'm your boss now. I can tell you who you can't sleep with in my hospital." Derek smirked.

"Come on, Derek, let me be your best man again. I'm your brother. I will throw you one hell of a bachelor party; help you write Meredith a song. Remember the song we wrote for Addison? Now that was one hell of a song; greatest love song of all time."

"That was an awful song; worse idea ever."

"Well we were drunk when we wrote it. So I'll plan the bachelor party."

"Get out." Derek pointed to the door.

"Great that we could come to an agreement." Mark said as he left the room.

Derek shook his head and continued his paperwork. He sighed when not long after he was paged to look at a patient's scans.

"She had a massive hemorrhage. Look, see here? The left temporal lobe. Hemorrhages looks like a-"

"What are you gonna do about it?" Lexie asked interrupting him.

"Nothing. Look." Derek pointed to the scans. "Mrs. Clark has a left temporal lobe hemorrhage that's extended into the ventricular system. There's nothing we can do."

"Well great. I just told her husband the surgery went great and she'd be okay."

"Okay, uh." Derek looked at the time on his phone. He knew he'd be staying at the hospital late again, which he hoped he wouldn't because he wanted to get home early to have time spent with Meredith and his daughter, but mainly Meredith. "Have you and Dr. Weber meet me in my office with your patient's husband so we can talk to him together; explain to him what happened; let him down easy."

Lexie nodded. "Okay."

* * *

"Hey."

Meredith put the book she was reading in bed down and smiled when she saw Derek. "Hey."

Derek jumped into bed and let out a sigh. He reached to give Meredith a kiss. "This is what I look forward to at the end of my day." He kissed her once more. "Kissing you."

"Bad day?"

Derek rolled onto his back and sighed. "I had to tell a man his wife is brain dead after Lexie told him she'd be fine."

"Well I know what I can do to make you feel better; something we don't do much." Meredith tossed her book to the floor and got on top of Derek. She started to rub his chest. "But baby's fast asleep, so I don't think she'll bother us, and I think Chief Shepherd has some stress he needs to relieve."

"Chief Shepherd?" He grinned followed by a laugh.

"Mhm." Meredith smiled and began kissing his neck. "And lucky for him, I know exactly how to relieve it."


	21. Chapter 21

"Well good morning." Derek said as Meredith entered the house. She yawned because she had just gotten home from working the night shift at the hospital, and was she ready for bed. "Ell, say good morning, mommy."

Meredith kissed Ellis on the top of her head, as Derek fed her, and yawned once more. "Goodnight."

"Hey, hey, don't leave yet." Derek said. "I'm assuming you want me to take Ell to daycare. Do I assume correct?"

"Well I won't be watching her if I'm sleeping all day, genius. Goodnight."

Derek finished feeding Ellis and then quickly cleaned her up. One good thing about being Chief is he can come into the hospital really whenever he wants to without being yelled at for being late since he's the boss. He grabbed the diaper bag on his way out with Ellis and placed her in her car seat in the back of his car.

When he got to the hospital, instead of immediately dropping Ellis off at daycare, he went straight to his office with his daughter. He placed his briefcase on his desk and checked for new messages on his voicemail and email. Derek replied to the important emails right away so he wouldn't forget. But when he finished and was ready to go put Ellis in daycare, a nurse ran into his office freaking out.

"Rose, calm down and breath." Derek said. "What happened?"

"There's a man with a gun on the second floor. He's shooting."

Derek's eyes widened and he quickly called the police. He then called the head of the hospital security and was arguing with him as he skimmed through pages of the hospital guidebook.

"The police are on their way. What's the procedure?" Derek sighed in frustration when the man didn't know. "You're the head of hospital security. How do you not know?" The head argued it never happened before. "I know it's never happened before. I found it. Lockdown. Nobody moves in or out."

Derek sent out a hospital wide page, which said _Code Silver_.

"Rose, stay here with my daughter." Derek handed the nurse Ellis. "Lock the door and close the blinds; don't move or open the door for anyone."

"You're leaving?" She stammered. "You said nobody moves in or out."

"Except me. I'm the Chief; this is my hospital. I need to make sure everyone is safe, and I want you to make sure you and my daughter are safe in this room."

"Chief Shepherd-"

"I'll be right back." He assured the nurse.

* * *

Meredith was woken up by the sound of her pager going off. She wasn't on call so you could just imagine how upset she was to be woken up by it. Meredith reached for her pager on the night stand and opened her eyes reading what it said. She quickly sat up in bed hoping it didn't say what she thought it said.

 _Code Silver._

Meredith knew what Code Silver meant; armed person, shelter in place. All she could think about was Derek and Ellis at the hospital, where there is someone currently armed. She quickly reached for her phone and shot both Derek and Christina a text.

To Derek she said: _Please tell me you and Ellis are okay. Stay safe. Love you._

To Christina she said: W _hat's happening. Colder Silver?_

"Please let this all be a dream." Meredith said to herself getting out of bed. "Please let me just wake up and this be all over."

Meredith went downstairs to turn on the TV. On the news was Seattle Grace Hospital with the news headline saying: _Active Shooter in Hospital. SWAT Team on it's way._

* * *

Derek went down to the OR to check on the doctors who are currently operating. He told the surgical team to finish up, not to worry, and to remain down there until everything is figured out.

Derek went back up to his office. He used his key to get in and then locked it behind him. Ellis was crying and Derek immediately took her from the nurse, placing a pacifier in her mouth.

"It's okay." He murmured bouncing her. "Everything's going to be okay."

Derek sat down against the door with Ellis in arms. He took his phone out and saw that Meredith had texted him, obviously awake and aware of what is happening. _Just great_ , he thought. But at least he knows the woman he loves is safe at home, though she is worried and probably freaking out because the man she loves and daughter are in danger. Don't forget her friends.

Derek texted Meredith back saying both he and Ellis are fine, that he has her in his office with him. That did make her feel a little better knowing Ellis wasn't alone in the daycare and with her dad instead. Derek also told her not to worry, that the cops are here and will handle everything and that he loves her.

Derek heard gun shots, which startled him and the nurse. It brought Derek flashbacks from the day his father was shot dead for his watch in his store. He was with his youngest sister, Amelia, playing behind the counter when the two men came in. He would had never thought that would have been the last day he would have seen his dad.

The nurse was crying and Derek was hoping and praying the gun shots wouldn't startle Ellis because he and Rose don't need a crying baby to give out their cover. The doorknob to his office door was jiggling meaning someone was trying to get in.

Derek put his finger up to his mouth, silently telling Rose to be quiet. He mouthed her to take the baby and hide behind the desk and remain quiet. Derek peeked behind the blinds and saw a man that he recognized. It took him a second to realize who that man was; Mr. Clark, the husband of the woman who he had to tell was brain dead.

Derek didn't think much of it, and opened his door. "Mr. Clark, you shouldn't be here. It's not safe."

"I know it's not safe. That's the point. This hospital isn't safe."

"You should go someplace safe so you don't get hurt."

"I'm already hurt. You hurt me when you decided to kill my wife. Now I'm going to hurt you." Mr. Clark held up his gun in front of Derek. "What kind of hospital is this? It isn't safe here. Somebody has to protect people from you handing down judgments like you're God. You're not God. You don't get to be God!"

Derek gulped, holding his hands up in front of him. "Mr. Clark, listen to me. I know your loss. I lost my father when I was a kid. Two guys killed my father for his watch, right in front of me and my sister." Derek tried his best to stay as calm as possible with having a gun faced right at you. "I didn't become a doctor because I wanted to be God. I became a doctor because I wanted to save lives. Look at me. Please, look at me in the eye. I'm a human being. I make mistakes. I'm flawed. We all are. Today, I think for you, it's just a mistake. You want justice. You want somebody to pay. You're a good man. I can see that in your eyes. Can you see it in mine?" Derek gulped again. "Can you?"

Mr. Clark didn't and pulled the trigger, shooting Derek in the chest. Derek collapsed to the floor and Mr. Clark left without a second thought. Rose came out of hiding when she thought it was safe, leaving Ellis behind the desk, to see the state of Derek.

Derek was still alive, but struggling.

"Oh my god." Rose crawled over to Derek and struggled for her phone. She called 911 to report the incident. "This is Rose Daniels. Chief Derek Shepherd was shot. He was shot and needs help. Oh my god."

* * *

Meredith couldn't handle staying at home wondering how Derek and everyone are doing at the hospital. Though she worked the night shift, Meredith suddenly gained so much energy. She put her shoes on and drove to the hospital. Immediately she saw news outlets, yellow crime tape all around the hospital, cops, and the SWAT Team there.

Meredith tried texting Derek again, but no answer, which worried her even more now. She now regretted coming to the hospital.

 _Just please let this all be a dream._

 **So yes, I wanted to include this into my story, don't hate me, especially leaving it with basically a cliffhanger.** **I decided not to have Meredith at the hospital with the shoot out so she can be worried wondering how Derek and her friends are, and don't forget her little girl. I feel like it'll bring her and Derek closer together. Or maybe it'll be the complete opposite and bring them further apart.**

 **Now that I did this, I know exactly how the rest of this story will go, here on out, so in total, there's going to be about 30 chapters. So yeah!**

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Leave a review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Meredith was now standing out front of the hospital. She saw Richard talking to the Police Chief on the other side of the yellow tape. Meredith went under the tape and went over to Richard and Police Chief. Immediately she heard on the police radio something she was hoping she would never hear.

 _Chief Derek Shepherd was shot. He was shot and needs help._

"You need to go in and help him!" Meredith shouted at the cop.

Richard turned around and saw Meredith. "Meredith, you shouldn't be here."

"You don't understand. Derek has Ellis with him, and he was shot. And he's going to die if nobody gets to him!" Meredith tried her hardest not to cry. "Oh my god, and Ellis; my baby. Who has Ellis if he was shot!" Meredith was suddenly in panic. She saw Mark and Lexie running out of the hospital together. "Oh my god, Mark!" She ran towards him. "Mark, Derek was shot; he's still inside."

"What, Derek was shot?" He asked alarmed.

"He has Ellis with him. You need to go back in and help him. I can't lose them both."

* * *

Rose had her hands on Derek's wound from where the bullet shot him, trying to keep the blood from gushing out. Unfortunately for Ellis though, she had to see her dad like this, but hopefully since she's only eight months, she won't remember any of this, unlike Derek with his own father.

Rose saw Mark Sloan and shouted for him to come over.

"Oh, hell, what happened to him?" Mark quickly got down on his knees. "We need to get him out of here. I'm going to bandage him up and you get the baby." Rose nodded. "You hear that, Derek? Don't you die on me now. We're going to get you out of here. Meredith is counting on me to keep you alive."

Mark secured the wound and ran back into the hallway to get a gurney. He secured Derek onto the gurney as he was gaining consciousness again. He and Rose carefully pushed Derek down to an elevator so they could get on the first floor and escape the hospital.

"Stay with us Derek." Mark said.

Derek was struggling to catch his breath and breathe. "Where's Ellis."

"I have her." Rose spoke up.

"We're almost out Derek." Mark said. "Just try to stay awake and calm."

Mark and Rose ran out of the hospital pushing the hospital gurney that Derek was on. The EMT quickly ran over to Derek and pushed him towards an ambulance. Meredith was given Ellis and joined Derek on the ambulance to Seattle Press where he'll have to have emergency surgery to get the bullet removed and fix the damage.

Derek was rushed into surgery, and Meredith waited in the waiting room with Ellis waiting to hear the verdict of the state he's in. She even debated calling his sisters and mother to let them know what happened to their only son and brother, but then she'd rather not worry them until she knows what's happening herself.

Meredith kissed Ellis on her cheek and held her tightly in her arms. "Daddy's going to be okay."

* * *

It was two hours later when Meredith was able to see Derek. The surgery went well and the doctors were able to remove the bullet, which luckily had just missed his heart. Meredith went into Derek's room, where he was beginning to come out of anesthesia.

"Hey." Meredith smiled, rubbing his hand. "You're okay."

"Kiss me." Derek murmured.

Meredith kissed Derek and then lay down on the edge of his bed. She rested her head on his shoulder, hugging him lightly so she wouldn't hurt him.

Meredith had stayed the first night with Derek, while Izzie watched Ellis for them. Meredith was happy that the next day Derek was more alert and awake than he was the night before. He was talking, laughing, smiling, and simply more himself. Mark had come visit Derek, and Meredith thanked him again for going back into the hospital for him. That action truly shows how much Mark cares for Derek.

"You really are an idiot." Derek laughed.

"Is that the thanks I get for saving you? I should had just let you die." Mark said.

Meredith reentered Derek's hospital room since Izzie had come to hand over Ellis to her. Everyone stared at Ellis when they heard her say, "Dada."

"Did she just say-"

Meredith finished Derek's sentence. "Dada? Yeah, I think she did."

"Dada." Ellis said again. "Dada."

"I can't believe that's her first word. Can you say mama now? Mama."

"Dada."

"Well we all know who her favorite is now." Mark said.

Derek reached for Ellis. "Let me see her."

"You know you can't hold her." Meredith said. "You just had surgery."

* * *

Derek was in the hospital for a week recovering, and then he was discharged to go home. Seattle Grace Hospital is currently closed from the recent events that happened there, and will be for a month as everyone recovers as well, emotionally and physically.

Meredith heard the doorbell ring as she was sitting in the living room with Christina and Ellis while Derek rested upstairs. She got up to answer the door and was surprised to see who was at the door; two of the wolves, aka Derek's sisters.

"Nancy; Amelia."

"Our brother got shot and you didn't bother telling us?"

"Where is he?" Amelia asked, barging in past her.

"I can't believe you didn't call us." Nancy followed inside. "Derek's our only brother, Meredith. You should had called."

Meredith shut the door and gestured to the stairs. "He's upstairs resting if you want to see him; second door on the left." She went back into the living room and sat back down beside Christina. "So really, you and Hunt now? I thought you couldn't stand him."

"Sleep with him, and you'll change your mind about him."

"He's that good?"

"He's that good." Christina said, followed by a laugh.

 **I hope you liked this chapter! I could totally see Ellis when she's older being more of a daddy's girl/ daddy's little princess, and totally a girly girl/ preppier than Meredith was for sure. So her having "Dada" being her first word could definitely be the beginning of her showing her love for Derek, which will of course annoy Meredith.**

 **So there's going to be two chapters left and then the story will be over. Oh, and before anyone asks when Owen came into the story, I did mention him I think four chapters ago, when the residents were talking about who the new Chief should be. He was only mentioned once, but let's just say Christina now has her eye on him ;D**


	23. Chapter 23

Within that month that the hospital was closed for, Derek was visited by all his sisters and mother. They were upset nobody called to tell them what happened, and had to hear from someone else. Derek told them he didn't want to worry them, telling Meredith not to call.

When the hospital reopened, the surgeons had to be cleared to operate. Lucky for Meredith, she was cleared a week prior because she wasn't as traumatize from the events that happened since she wasn't at the hospital unlike those who were when the whole ordeal went down.

Derek didn't immediately begin working when the hospital reopened, since he wasn't cleared to work yet. So Richard Weber stood in as Chief until Derek came back a couple of days later after he met with his doctor to be cleared.

Since Derek wasn't cleared to work yet, he had a lot of free time put upon himself. So what did he do with all that free time? Well a lot of it was spent getting arrested and going to jail because he was speeding. Let's just say Meredith hasn't been pleased having to go to the jailhouse to pick him up.

By the third time in jail, Meredith had it with Derek. She left him in jail, and let's just say Derek wasn't happy about it because he had to spend the night there. Derek was dropped off at the hospital by a cop, and then looked for Meredith. He spotted her getting out of the elevator, but pulled her back in to talk to her.

"How was jail?" Meredith asked.

"I got an incarceration record because of you."

"Because of me? Please, Derek. I wasn't the one speeding, you were, so you deserve one." The elevator door reopened and Meredith stepped out. "And I won't be picking you up from the jailhouse anymore, so stop getting arrested unless you want to spend the night there again."

"We're not done talking about this!" Derek shouted after her.

"No, Derek, we are." Meredith said. "I don't want to be with you if I have to worry every time you go out if I'm going to get a call that you wrapped your car around a pole."

"Meredith, I'm right here; alive; breathing."

"Yeah, right now, but what about in the future? I don't want to live constantly wondering if my next phone call will be someone telling me you're dead, and I don't want Ellis to live without her father because he was being stupid. I was hoping you spending a night in jail would make you realize that, but I guess I was wrong. So now you have to pick, and I hate that I'm doing this, but you keep getting arrested and I'm over it. So either stop driving recklessly or I'm completely done with you and you and all your things can get the hell out of my house."

"Mer-"

"No, shut up. You think about this while I go home with our daughter. And go shower while you're at it. You stink."

Meredith walked away completely pleased with herself. She only hopes that Derek has finally heard her, though maybe she should get his sisters involved if he doesn't. Meredith knows they'd put Derek in his place.

Meredith picked Ellis up from daycare and then went home. She first fed Ellis, gave her a bath, and then lay her down in bed before she ate dinner herself. Meredith made herself some chicken with rice and vegetables. She sat down on the couch with her plate of food and turned the TV on.

Meredith stared at the door when she heard keys unlocking it, meaning it's either Derek coming to apologize or Christina needing to talk. It was Derek and they just stared at each other in silence for a moment until he walked further into the house.

"I'm sorry, Meredith. I'm going to stop because I don't want to lose you or Ellis. And I don't want you and Ellis to lose me if I got into an accident." Derek breathed out. "You don't know what it was like getting shot. I thought I was going to die; I thought Ellis would grow up without me; my life flashed before my eyes. I was thinking back to when my father was shot. I was thinking back on my life and I'm not that satisfied with it. Driving fast gives me that satisfaction; that thrill I've been looking for. It always has, but now-" Derek paused. "You and Ellis give me the greatest satisfaction life could offer and I never want to lose it. I love you, Meredith."

"That's all I ask; for you to stop." Meredith patted a spot beside her on the couch for Derek to sit next to her, and they kissed. "I love you."

* * *

In the weeks coming, everything was beginning to get back to normal. Ellis's first birthday was coming up, and Meredith wanted to throw a little party for her, or more like for her and Derek. The first birthday is really more for the parents surviving the first year with a child, and did Meredith and Derek survive. A lot had happened in that year, both great and awful things. But now here's the time to celebrate all that they had survived.

Meredith wanted to bake Ellis a cake, but because she's not skilled in the baking or cooking department, Meredith bought a store made cake, and had them ice _Happy 1st Birthday Ellis_ on it. Meredith also stayed home from work so she could get the house ready. With everything that has happened, it's been difficult trying to keep the house clean, especially now that Ellis is beginning to make much bigger messes as she's becoming more mobile.

Everyone started to show up at the house around seven baring gifts for little Ellis. Meredith just couldn't believe a year ago today she had her; a year ago today was when her life changed forever.

Derek video taped everyone singing happy birthday to Ellis as she was seated in her high chair with a candle lit on her piece of cake. Meredith smiled and blew the candle out for her daughter.

Ellis began sticking her hand into her piece of cake, making a mess with it. After playing with it, Ellis placed her hand in her mouth to taste the cake.

"Is it yummy?" Meredith asked.

After cake, Meredith and Derek gathered into the living room with everyone, and helped Ellis open her gifts she received. She had gotten a rocking horse, a bunch of toys, some stuff animals, and some clothing.

Everyone was beginning to leave around nine, and by ten the house was empty beside for Meredith, Derek, and of course Ellis. After putting Ellis to bed, Meredith went downstairs, and sighed as she sat down on the couch beside Derek.

"This house is a mess." Meredith said. "And I'm too tired to deal with it tonight."

Derek wrapped his arm around Meredith and kissed her on her temple. "Leave it for tomorrow then."

Meredith leaned into Derek. "I can't believe Ellis is one."

"I know."

"She's growing up too fast. I don't want her to grow up."

"We can always make another baby."

"Shut up." Meredith slapped Derek's arm playfully. "No more babies."

Derek laughed and grinned. "But we make awfully cute babies. Ellis is just an example."

"Ellis is adorable, but I don't want more adorable babies at the moment. I want to focus on my career and only one baby. One baby is enough right now."

Derek got off the couch and reached for Meredith's hand. "Come on, let's go to bed."

 **So the next chapter will most likely be the last chapter, and the long awaited for wedding. So yeah! Thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

Meredith and Derek had officially set a date for their wedding. The first plan was to have a considerably big wedding, but with everything that has happened, Derek and Meredith agreed something small would be better. They decided they'll have their wedding on Derek's land because of the amazing view they'll have. The house is almost done, so they're planning on revealing the house to everyone the day of their wedding as well.

Meredith and Derek did one final walk through of the house before they were ready to begin moving in, and get everything ready for their wedding two weeks away. Meredith was of course in love with it, but sees so much she'll need to baby proof since Ellis is now at the age where you need to watch her more closely or else she'll make a mess or hurt herself.

"You're a genius." Meredith said to Derek. "Everything about this house is perfect; wouldn't want it any other way."

"I'm glad you're happy with it."

Meredith and Derek had decided to order brand new furniture for the house. They both agreed they didn't want to use Meredith's mother's old furniture because it just wouldn't fit the house. The furniture was set to come a week prior to the wedding, but they're going to begin moving their non-furniture items into the house before then.

Meredith was the main person making sure everything was in order for their backyard wedding since Derek was busy with his chiefly duties at the hospital. With the help from Izzie, Meredith made sure everything was set in stone and everything will be at the house set up early morning before everyone arrives.

Two weeks seemed like a long time, but it went by very quick for Meredith and Derek. Between their jobs, being parents to a one year old, and moving into their newly built home, they were busy and just couldn't seem to find enough time to get everything they need to do done.

Derek and Meredith both took the day before their wedding off from work so they could finish getting the inside of their house ready. By the end of the day, Meredith was putting her finishing touches on the house by placing pictures here and there around the downstairs. When she finished, Meredith said bye to Derek since Izzie made it clear to her that she and Derek cannot see each other before the ceremony. Derek is going to stay at the house so one of them can be there when everything arrives in the morning, and Meredith is going back to her house with Ellis.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Derek kissed Meredith.

"I'll be the one in white."

* * *

Meredith woke up in the morning and was staring up at the ceiling thinking about how today she's going to marry the love of her life, Derek. She just couldn't believe the day has finally come, and in some ways wished it hadn't. Meredith of course loves Derek, but she's still nervous having all the attention put on her as she walks down that aisle all alone.

Meredith rolled over and smiled at Ellis when she saw her now awake. Meredith picked Ellis up and got out of bed, carrying her down the stairs.

"Today your daddy and I are getting married." Meredith smiled, entering the kitchen. She was surprised to see that Izzie was in her kitchen cooking. "Uh, I thought you weren't supposed to come over until later."

"Mer, don't even get me started. Today's your wedding. You-"

Meredith stopped Izzie from continuing as she placed Ellis in her highchair. "You know what? You're right. Thanks for making breakfast, but I'm fine. You should be at the land instead if you need to make sure everything is going smoothly. You think Derek is going to know where everything should go when everything arrives?"

"No, you're right. I'm heading over there right after I finish cooking." Izzie smiled at Meredith. "I just love weddings. You're going to make a beautiful bride."

Before Izzie left, she gave Meredith's orders of what to do while she's gone at the land. She told Meredith to be showered and dressed by twelve so she can be at her hair and makeup appointment at one. Meredith of course rolled her eyes throughout Izzie's basically rant, assuring her there's nothing to worry about. Meredith finds it funny that Izzie is more stressed over her wedding than she is, and she's the bride.

The wedding ceremony wasn't supposed to begin until five when the sun begins to set. Derek and Meredith thought it'd be the perfect time because the sky will be gorgeous setting over the mountains, with the sky being different colors of pinks and purples and oranges.

Derek was kicked out of the house by Izzie when Meredith and her bridesmaids arrived at the house. He, with his groomsmen, were sent to his trailer where they began to get ready. Mark is Derek's best man once again. Surprisingly they were able to put what happened in the past behind them, and now able to joke about it.

"Just try not to ruin this marriage." Derek said. "I know it'll be hard."

"You have to admit, Meredith still got it going on after having a kid." Mark said.

"Mark, what did I just say?"

"Hey, I'm allowed to talk about how attractive Meredith is, I just can't sleep with her, not that I want to anyways."

All the guests began to arrive around three-thirty and four. Meredith and her bridesmaids were in the master bedroom with Ellis touching up their makeup and getting into their dresses.

"I really love the house, Mer." Izzie said. "What are you planning on doing with your mother's house?"

"I'm putting it on the market." Meredith said. "I don't really want to sell it because I grew up in it, but I have no other use for it since this is my new home."

"Rent it then." Christina said.

"You should, Mer!" Izzie exclaimed. "You should let Alex and I rent it again."

"I'll think about it. Can one of you find one of Derek's sisters or mom and give Ellis to one of them?"

"I'll do it." Callie spoke up. "Come here, you sweet little girl."

Thirty minutes later was when the wedding began. One by one Meredith's three bridesmaids walked down the aisle, and then it was Meredith's turn. The music changed, prompting everyone to stand up. Meredith took a deep breath, and then emerged from the house. She did feel a little embarrassed, but Meredith kept herself focused on Derek and how handsome he looks in his black tux, that everyone else seemed to vanish.

Meredith reached Derek and handed Christina her bouquet of flowers. They faced the man marrying them, and Derek leaned over whispering _you look beautiful_ to Meredith, which caused a bigger smile to appear on her face.

"Derek and Meredith, it is time for you to face each other and join hands." The man said. "Derek, repeat after me. _I, Derek Shepherd..._ "

"I, Derek Shepherd, take you, Meredith Grey to be my wife. To cherish in love and in friendship, in strength and in weakness, in success and in disappointment. To love you faithfully, today, tomorrow, and for as long as we both shall live."

"Okay, Meredith, repeat after me." The man said. " _I, Meredith Grey..."_

"I, Meredith Grey, choose you, Derek Shepherd to be my husband. To cherish in love and in friendship, in strength and in weakness, in success and in disappointment. To love you faithfully, today, tomorrow, and for as long as we both shall live."

Meredith and Derek exchanged wedding bands and placed them on each other's left ring finger.

"It's with great honor for me to pronounce you husband and wife. Derek, you may kiss your bride."

* * *

Meredith and Derek snuck away from their guests to their bedroom, locking the door behind them. Derek had ideas, and he could care less if they have a house full of guests. He scooped Meredith into his arms and lay her on their bed, getting on top of her.

"What are you doing?" Meredith laughed.

"I'm going to have sex with my wife." Derek kissed Meredith and began to unbutton his shirt.

"Right now? It can't wait until we're alone?"

"Nope. Take off your dress."

"Derek Christopher Shepherd." She protested.

"Meredith Grey-Shepherd." He smirked.

"Fine, kiss me."

Meredith pulled Derek down and they rolled in bed so she was on top. The sex was quick, and probably not as intense as it could have been if they were alone, but it was still good sex. They laid in bed together when they finished, cuddling.

"We should get dress and sneak back out before anyone notice." Meredith said.

"I'm sure they've noticed."

Meredith hugged Derek tighter with her one arm wrapped around him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Meredith looked up at Derek, and they kissed once more. "Wanna go again?"

 **The end!**

 **So I know I promised a sequel that takes place sometime way into the future, but I have no idea when I'll get to it. I'm going to begin college in the coming weeks so I don't think I'll begin another story just because I'm going to be busy. I will attempt to write it when I'm free or just bored, so now I'm going to give you two story ideas and I'd like for you to vote which you'd like the sequel to be about.**

 **A.) Focused on the life of Meredith and Derek's teenagers, and having to deal with two world class doctors as parents/ high school.**

 **B.) Takes place after Meredith takes her residency test, and the story continues to follow Meredith tackle her job, marriage, and motherhood.**

 **I'm going to have a poll open for you to vote. I may begin writing when the poll ends, but not publish it immediately.**

 **So yeah! I hope you enjoyed this story! Thanks for reading and until next time!**


End file.
